Through Everything
by Hollyn Okumura
Summary: Alfred's abscence at the world meetings has been bothering Arthur. Why was he avoiding them all? When Arthur wanders in his home one day in search of him- he learns something rather... odd. [[mpreg/not explicit/semi-request/human names used/UKUS]]
1. Chapter 1

**Alright dudes, before we begin:**

**-This is mpreg. If you do not like it, I am sorry, but do not flame in reviews. This is probably not very good. I don't know much about pregnancy, much less the idea of mpreg. **

**-I do star out at least 1 vowel in my swears. I do not curse but I wanted to keep them in character as much as possible so... yeah.**

Arthur wandered into the home of Alfred F. Jones. The door had been left ajar and Alfred was no where to be found. "Alfred? Hello? Are you home?" He asked curiously. He hadn't seen the other nation in weeks. The american had stopped attending meetings and wasn't answering or returning anyone's calls. So, the brit took it upon himself to investigate, after all they were a couple. How could Alfred just disappear all of a sudden- avoiding everyone, himself included? Everything looked well kept. The TV was on and there was a half-eaten burger just left out in its wrinkled wrapper on the counter. It was obvious he had been around just before. He hoped Alfred wouldn't mind him letting himself in.

Just then the phone rang. Without a second thought Arthur turned to answer it. Even if it was none of his own business- he'd just let Alfred know whoever it was called.

"Mr. Jones? This is Dr. Dude." A voice asked as Arthur put the phone to his ear.

"No, ah this is a friend of his. He isn't here at the moment, I'm afraid."

"Oh well then! I'm not sure I should relay my information. Would you kindly remind him to call me back at this number?"

"I'm sure it's fine. I am his boyfriend, but yes."

"Oh. I suppose it's fine in that case. He's going to be a parent. It's pretty important he knows."

"A- a…" Arhtur paused. A parent? He needed to stop to regain his composure. "A parent? Wow, that's a surprise!"

"It is, isn't it? Well anyway just have him call me back later. Thank you, good-bye."

"Good-day to you too, sir." Arthur hung up the phone. So that's where Alfred has been? Blowing off the meetings because he got some girl pregnant? Why had Alfred even been with another person? Arthur had thought they were a couple. The Brit froze when he heard the wrinkle of plastic and he turned behind him. Alfred was in the doorway. He was holding several grocery bags and looked like he was trying to back out, unseen.

"Alfred!" Arthur started.

"Uh… hiya, Artie dude, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Who let ya in?"

"No one let me in. The door was open you git! And don't call me Artie!"

"Wha-"

"Not Iggy either."

"Why are you so mad bro? Did I do something?"

"Yes! I'm angry at you. You bloody cheated on me with a woman. Either that or you were cheating on a woman with me and we never had an honest relationship."

"Dude, what are yo-"

"Oh shut up! I don't even want to speak to you! A doctor called here and said you were going to be a parent! And just because you're going to have a b*stard child with some other person doesn't excuse you from meetings."

"Arthur-" He started again, approaching him. He was cut off though by a sharp slap across the face. Then he just stopped and stared at the floor in shock as the older stormed from the room and out the door.

Tony then waltzed in and closed the door behind Arthur, having been the one to open it to begin with.

* * *

The following week a world meeting convened. Arthur sat in his place, right on time as all the others. Except for one. One was missing from their meeting. It was that stupid American.

"Still no Amerique?" Francis asked. "Zut alors! He's been gone for a while now."

Arthur remained silent. He wasn't so evil and backstabbing that he'd reveal Alfred's scandalous and troublesome affair to the entire meeting room.

"Vell then, ve vill have to continue without him," Ludwig announced.

"Nawh dudes, I'm here-" Alfred muttered from the doorway. The German looked unamused. But his unamusement turned to shock when Alfred just slouched in and took his seat lazily and without much noise. Not that he really cared but it was just so unlike the American. He wasn't used to it. Arthur just watched as not so little as a glance was cast his way.

"Alfred, are you… okay?" The German asked.

"Yeah dude, I'm fine! I'm just not feelin' great today."

"Maybe we shall all go drinking again later, oui? To… cheer you up?" Francis suggested.

And then to most everyone's shock Alfred just shook his head and laid it down on the conference table. That was it.

Arthur stood abruptly, catching the whole room's attention.

"Don't you dare act all depressed now! It's not productive and you're not the one who has any right to be. If anyone it should be me because of what you've done, fool!" Arthur blurted. He paused. "Or maybe you're not as excited about your girlfriend getting pregnant as you'd thought? Regretting your decision you cheating git?"

Alfred just sat there.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to." He narrowed his crystal blue eyes at the man he had been perfectly content with shortly before, ignoring the slightly more than surprised looks on his friends' faces. "Listen, dude, I came today because you asked me to, not because I want or even feel like being here! So don't get on me."

Arthur glared at him as he returned his hard stare.

"Vell… That vas awkvard," Ludwig muttered, interrupting the silence. "Shall ve carry on?" And at that, Arthur took his seat and the meeting continued. The rest of the meeting went without interruption as it was unusually quiet and smooth. No outbursts from Alfred, or Arthur, or any other country at that either. Just silence amongst those sitting as Ludwig expressed his opinions.

As the meeting neared it's end, Alfred stood.

"Vhat vere are you going?"

"We 'ave ten minutes left," Ivan, the Russian, cut in.

"I need to leave early," Alfred quietly said. He wasn't looking too good at this point. He looked even more down than before as he got his stuff and made his way out. And that was all.

* * *

Approximately fifteen minutes after the meeting, Arthur was on his way out, when he spotted Alfred. He was waving to Francis. Curious. Those two hated each other. The brit was reluctant to approach Alfred, but he did so anyway.

"Why are you still here? I thought you left early. And why are you speaking with Francis?"

"I had to take care of some things, bro. That's all. Francis just happened to be here and wanted to know what was going on." He paused. "Hey- if you don't want me to talk to you anymore that's cool- just don't keep talking to me. What I do isn't your business anymore. 'Kay dude?"

That had hurt more than Arthur would've thought. He stuttered for a moment, but then just nodded and brushed past him.

Alfred sighed and went in the opposite direction.

* * *

Another week passed and the weekly meeting convened again. They waited for Alfred for as long as they could, but the young nation didn't show.

"Baka didn't show up today either," Arthur snorted. "Coward."

"He waz going to come today but I talked him out of it. It iz not his fault."

"What?! Why would you bloody do that?"

"He haz a lot-"

"The git doesn't need to be with his girlfriend 24/7."

"Ah, but Angelterre, that iz not where he is at all. You should lighten up a bit, oui?"

"Taking his side are you, frog?"

"I think you would understand more if you actually had a conversation with him. It's a good idea." Francis reclined in his chair a bit, arms crossed over chest, looking content.

"Why would I want to speak to him?!"

"Honhonhon, well you seem very disappointed at his absence, non?"

"It's not that I'm disappointed! It is just that him not attending these meetings effects other people too!"

"Go see him then after this meeting. Maybe you'll persuade him back. But just my thoughts are that he should take some time off." Francis grinned at Arthur.

"I will do no such thing!"

* * *

With that meeting passed, another afternoon came and the Brit found himself on Alfred's door step. He knocked on the door. "Alfred, it's me, Arthur. I've come to talk to you."

He heard the American call for Tony, who he saw open the door moments later. Arthur walked in, gazing upon Alfred, paying no attention to the little alien. He was lying on the length of the couch before his TV, a thin blanket drooped over him and a pillow under his head.

"So lazy that you can't even get up to answer the door?"

Alfred looked up at him and blinked. "Yo dude. So what is it you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Francis doesn't take the side of the unjust lover in a quarrel. He usually has a good sense about that. The frog thinks that I am in the wrong here and he said you could tell me why."

"Yeah well I can. I can explain everything."

"Can you? Because you've done a rather poor job of it so far."

"You haven't let me explain. You've got it all wrong, dude."

"Alright then try to tell me. Maybe you can start with who this bloody girl is."

"Well first of all- there is no chick. There never was... Um, maybe you should sit."

"No I'm quite fine standing," Arthur muttered.

"Suit yourself, bro. Anyway- I never cheated on you."

Arthur began to feel a pang of guilt for giving Alfred hell over it, when he remembered the phone call.

"Then how do you explain that phone call?!"

"That phone call wasn't about a girl. Yes I am going to be a parent, but…" He sighed and then took an equally deep breath. "I'm the one who is pregnant."

Arthur's green eyes went wide for a minute, but then narrowed. "Is this Francis's and your idea of a sick joke?! Men can't get pregnant and you are not pregnant. Do not tell me you're not a man because I know for a fact you are."

"I'm not going to say that. I am a guy, but I am pregnant."

"Stop giving me this crap! Do you seriously expect me to believe this? Alfred you are not going to give birth to a child! If you truly believe this then you are even more stupid than I thought!"

"It's really true! Even Francis believes me. When I told him I was doubtful about what Dr. Dude said, but he said for sure it could happen, just not how. He also said he'd talk to you, and if you didn't believe, then he'd even help me for lack of your assistance. I mean you are the father, dude. I know it! Dr. Dude said I was about a month in and that's the last time I've done anything with someone and that someone was you. It totally works too because you wanted to top that night."

"I-I…" Arthur couldn't figure out what to say. His mind was in a jumble. Could this really be happening? How on earth- No. Men can't get pregnant. But he seemed so sure- and Francis even… maybe he was tricking Alfred? But he wouldn't do that. Would he? There was a reason for that phone call. If it wasn't some girl and Alfred honestly hadn't cheated that only left himself- but none of this made sense.

"Francis said you might not even believe me after the first scan thing when we can actually see it. I'm going next week to check up on it… I want… I want you to be with me."

Arthur put his hand out to steady himself, but just sort of fell into a sitting position on the floor. "This can't be right. This isn't possible… I can't be having a child with you."

Alfred frowned, his expression and body language obviously changing.

"I didn't mean it like I don't want to have a child with you- I just."

"No, no- you're fine… I-I," Alfred couldn't finish his sentence. He just scrambled up and down the hall to the bathroom, sliding on his socks as he pulled himself in the white painted room. Arthur cringed as he heard a thump- Alfred collapsing on the floor- and then the sound of the younger vomiting.

"Alfred?" He called, getting himself up. Morning sickness? It wasn't morning but then again- it generally lasted throughout most of the day did it not? Was that where he had disappeared to during the meeting? Was that why he had been so miserable? Even though the brit knew there was no possible way- he found himself beginning to believe it. He walked to the bathroom.

"Dude, you really don't want to come in here right now," Alfred sputtered as a pause came. "I'm kinda in the middle of throwing up my guts."

"I don't bloody care if you're puking," Arthur said, taking a seat. The older placed his hand on Alfred's back. "If this really is happening… I…" A pause. "I want to be with you through all of it. And I'm truly sorry for the misunderstanding."

Alfred propped his elbows up on the toilet seat and put his hands on his head. He didn't throw up anymore for the moment. There was silence before Arthur noticed his shaking underneath his hand.

"Alfie, are you crying?" There was a sniffle.

"N-no, dude. I'm just… hormones… I think this is supposed to happen," He said without turning to look at him. He wiped his eyes with his wrists. "I'm just so relieved. I was so worried, and this is gonna sound silly coming from me- but I was kind of scared."

"Of going through it alone?" Arhtur asked.

"No."

"Oh?"

"Of having to go through it with Francis helping me."

Arthur let out a chuckle and rubbed his back again. Alfred was silent for a few more minutes before he puked once more.

**Well! I guess you could say, "That escalated quickly!" Ok so I'm actually pretty nervous about posting this. xP I'm pretty sure I'm doing it wrong. xD And I feel like really weird writing this. xP I have some more written that I was gonna post on here with this chapter but I didn't want it to get too long. **


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Alfred had cleaned up in the bathroom, he had headed straight back to the fridge to see what was there to eat.

"Are you sure you should eat anything right after you just threw everything up? I mean maybe that's why you keep getting morning sickness all day. If it is like you said it was."

"I need to eat, dude," he said, looking around, pushing things aside .

"Do you have any weird cravings?"

"Not yet," he said, grabbing a sub sandwich from the day before. "You want half of this?"

"No, no, you should eat it all… I'd rather stick to my scones and such…"

"More for me," Alfred shrugged not displeased, grabbing a sprite and heading to the couch. He sat back down and Arthur came to sit beside him.

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Are you really gonna stick around for it… the baby… I mean?"

"Why wouldn't-"

"I want to know because I can't tell if you're just here with me now because you're relieved I'm still yours and you can just leave after it comes or if you're actually here to help me raise it?"

"Of course I'll stay! That is if it really is mine and you really are pregnant." He paused, "But if this really all just is a cruel trick you can expect I'll be gone the moment I find out," he warned.

Alfred frowned. He felt like that's all Arthur thought of it as. If he didn't really believe it now and was just going along with it because that is what he thought, then when the kid finally was born he would be freaked out and take off.

"You still seemed concerned."

"And you don't seem convinced," Alfred mumbled.

"I promise you Alfred, I will see this through until I can't. I will be a part of that child's life."

There was a moment of near silence between the two, the TV rambling softly in the background.

"Thanks, Artie."

"Of course but um… Alfred… how is this going to work… And how'd you manage to get pregnant anyway?"

"I dunno. We'll have to ask Dr. Dude when I go in next." He said. "You will go with me, won't you?"

"I thought we already established that I'd stay with you through everything."

"Ok. Just making sure," he smiled, leaning on Arthur's shoulder as he munched on his sub.

* * *

**[[-At this point I would like to say that Dr. Dude's literal name is actually Dude. Most of my extra characters that I slip into my stories without too much significance are named "Dude" and simply "Dude". Usually with some sort of title before it. If I have a need for more than one of these extra characters they are usually named Dudette, Lady, Man, Guy, or something of the sort.**

**-Also this next part is kinda awkward… Sorry. Prepare for some very fictional logic.]]**

* * *

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kirkland. Glad to hear you two aren't still fighting," Dr. Dude, a brown-haired, blue-eyed, freckle-faced doctor said as he led Arthur and Alfred to a room down the hall. He patted the table and gestured for Alfred to hop up on it. The younger blonde did this easily. He sat up and watched as Dr. Dude shuffled about the room, moving that there and this here. "Could you lie down and pull up your shirt please?" He asked.

Alfred didn't question it he just did it, lying back and pulling up his shirt. He then proceeded to make himself comfortable and folded his arms behind his head for more comfort.

Arthur stood beside him, watching as the doctor arranged things. "Erm, Dr. We were wondering… how the bloody hell did this happen exactly?

"Haha, of course you were. Well it's because you obviously weren't using protection."

"Oh well, obviously! But Alfred isn't a girl- how is he pregnant?"

"He isn't a girl but he isn't a regular human male either. England… Been around a while right? Surprising you don't already know for yourself."

"Well do you care to explain? Like how he is carrying the baby? Or how he'll deliver it?" Alfred watched Arthur as he did all of the talking. It was more productive that way.

"It may seem like an odd concept- but being a country, like you two are- despite both of you being male, you are both still able to carry children. You are equipped with a few of the organs for it- just enough of them really." Dr. Dude paused while he got out the blue gel stuff for the ultrasound. Arthur looked somewhat startled by this. "And to answer another question you might have- yes you could become pregnant yourself, Mr. Kirkland, but only under the circumstances that your nation is thriving."

"Hmmm… I suppose I understand a little," the Brit muttered. It had been tough going in the UK for a bit so that was probably the reason this hadn't happened before.

"This is a very weak and flawed system though. It isn't completely natural, as you already know, so the likely-hood that the fetus will live long enough to be born is low." Both Arthur and Alfred frowned.

"But there is a chance that it will be born and live right?" Alfred asked before Arthur could. Dr. Dude warned the american that the gel would be cold and emptied some of the container onto his stomach, causing him to shiver.

"Of course! You do have to remember though that along with the high possibility

of a miscarriage because you're the one carrying it, and not a girl, you also have to worry about other defects that could happen that any normal female could experience."

"Can you tell us all we can do to keep it alive?" Arthur questioned, watching as the young looking doctor spread the gel around with the scan thing.

"Keep on a full diet. Try to stay out of potentially stressful situations, get lots of rest. It's really just the usual stuff. No alcohol, no medicine or other drugs not specifically prescribed by me or another doctor. Don't overexert yourself in physical activities." He paused as he squinted at the screen. "There's your kid." He pointed with his free hand at a white sort of sketchy blur. "It's not in the easiest position to see right now, but I can make out the head here, an arm here, and the other one is sort of hidden behind it… That's it's body…" He glanced at the two who were both completely captivated by the screen. Maybe even Arthur more so than Alfred.

"Hey, Artie dude, our kid kinda looks like Tony," Alfred joked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It does not… or at least it won't. It still has a lot of growing to do you git."

"Can you tell the gender of it?" Alfred asked, stare not leaving the fuzzy screen even for a second.

"We won't be able to do that for a while longer. It's too early to tell. But, I can let you hear the heartbeat."

"Wouldn't you have already done that by now?" Arthur asked.

"Well I coulda done it last time I was here, but I wanted to wait to hear it with you." Alfred briefly glanced at Arthur, who returned the look with a thankful smile.

Dr. Dude got out a stethoscope from a drawer and placed the resonator piece up to the spot that the fetus had been next to. He listened for a moment before finding a steady beat before letting Alfred and Arthur listen. Both Alfred and Arthur had wide grins on their faces. The heartbeat was somewhat faint under Alfred's own pulse but it was audible and quick, already strong.

* * *

It wasn't much longer before the cravings kicked in.

"Alfred- I realize we were told you needed a full diet, but do you really think resorting to scones is the best idea?" Arthur asked, trying not to burn these in particular. He didn't want to kill the baby because of his scones. Alfred just shrugged.

"It'll be fine. And it's not like I'm just eating the scones. They'll have a ton of other crap on them too," Alfred said front the fridge. When he pulled out he had various condiments and other assorted topping bottles and jars in his arms. He set them out on the counter just as Arthur was setting out his scones.

"So what are you going to put on them then?"

"Hmmm… I dunno. Whatever I feel like I guess." He returned to the refrigerator and pulled out some cut up strawberries. He grabbed some eating utensils and took a seat near the counter. Arthur watched in suspense. He had managed not to completely fry the scones but still- he knew how most of the other countries couldn't stand them. Even the few times Alfred would try one, a majority of the ones he tried he didn't finish.

Alfred dumped several spoonfuls of strawberries onto one of the scones. Then he grabbed the whipped cream and loaded it up. What was he doing? Trying to make strawberry short cake?

Nope. Because that's when he added the peanut butter and honey. He was about to down it, but he hesitated. "You want any?" Arthur shook his head and watched as Alfred practically inhaled it, leaving a mess on the plate.

"Well… what do you think? Was the scone alright?"

"I don't even think I tasted the scone… Too much peanut butter," he mumbled as he began making another one.

"Well I guess that is a good thing… Say, Alfred, are you going to go with me to the world meeting today?" He asked. "You haven't been to one since before I knew about your pregnancy. Given you have been battling with your morning sickness and all… But this is the last meeting for a while."

"Who already knows?"

"Probably everyone considering you already told that frog."

"Oh well. It'll be more than noticeable soon anyways," Alfred said stuffing his mouth with another strawberry-peanutbutter-whipped cream-and-honey scone. With his uniform on plus his bomber jacket his stomach was slightly more rounded than it usually looked but no hugely obvious differences yet.

"I mean you don't seem to nauseous right now so it'd be a good opportunity while you're in a good mood."

* * *

"Félicitations! Amerique et Angelterre on ze bébé!" Francis congratulated, though it could be detected that he was somewhat jealous maybe even disappointed that the two made-up. Purely for the reasons that he wouldn't get to help out or influence the kid as much, and that he wouldn't get Arthur to himself for a long while.

"Yes, my congraturations, Arfred and Arthur," Kiku nodded.

"Thanks dudes," the American waved as he found his place, still standing.

"Are you a-sure you are pregnant?" Feliciano blurted. "Your tummy isn't a-very big!"

"Dummkopf! His stomach vill not grow big until later on!" Ludwig answered.

"So I take it everyone knows?" Arthur asked, receiving nods and affirmations from across the entire conference table. "That floppy frenchman sure has a loud mouth," Arthur muttered.

"Everyone would have learned eventually, so why not now?" Francis asked.

"You have no sense regarding personal matters do you?"

"It's not that. It's just I waz so excited for everyone to 'ear. Especially since you may not 'ave believed it… Amerique would 'ave needed our help, non?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well I did believe it. Er well, I do. So that isn't a problem. I'm going to be the one to help him… Wait though. It seems like you doubted I'd believe it yet everyone else seems to have accepted that it's possible."

"Some of them already knew it could happen and others were just more willing to believe it."

"Oh alright then."

"Alright ve should begin our meeting now! Save the talking for later!" Ludwig butt in, and with that the meeting started, only to be interrupted in the middle as Alfred had to go throw up strawberry-peanut butter n' honey-and-whipped cream scones.

**[[-I need you peoples' help. At this point, unless I get some ideas on the baby Alfie is gonna miscarriage. So if at all possible, in reviews, pms, whatever, please don't be afraid to send me some suggestions regarding the baby's gender, name, or whether the baby is a country/not a country/something else. I'M OPEN TO EVERYTHING (and I'm open to discuss too). I don't want to kill the baby off before it's born so yeah... I will credit you if I use any part of your suggestion.**

**-Feel free to request specific scenes too while you're at it (strictly for this story, nothing m-rated)]]**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred held up his shirt with his chin while he stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom. He had grown some noticeably. He frowned really it just like weight gain from all the eating, but when he felt it it was in a way tighter than it would be if it were just belly fat. He tried sucking it in but found he really couldn't. Finally he just relaxed and watched his stomach in the mirror before letting his shirt fall and crawling into his bed.

For a few moments he just laid there in thought. What were they going to name the baby? Well they'd have to cross that bridge when they came to it. Where were they going to keep the baby? He could definitely clean out all of the junk and boxes in one of his back rooms to the storage room and they could redecorate it. What color would the room be? It'd definitely depend on the baby's gender. Would the baby like whatever food he ate during the pregnancy?

If that was the case he'd need to stop eating so many crazy scones. He'd had a lot of them despite his dislike of them. He craved them though. And that was it he needed to find a new craving that wasn't so bland without all the mess he put on top of them. Though admittedly, Arthur had gotten much better about not burning them.

It was then that Alfred realized it'd been almost five days since the last time he'd eaten a burger. And now he was hungry. For a moment he had a debate with himself as to rather he'd stay in bed to fall asleep, or he'd get up to snack. In the end he chose to get himself up to snack.

The american made his way into the kitchen and pulled out some ingredients necessary to have on a good burger, but unable to find the buns he used Arthur's left-over, slightly burned scones as a substitute. He assembled the scone burger and examined it. Didn't seem like enough. So therefore he went on a journey into the depths of his fridge to find something creative he could add.

He wound up adding some leftover bacon, fries he had gotten earlier, and a few carrot slices. When his masterpiece was finally complete he ate it in silence. Tony soon joined him and borrowed one of his french fries, nomming it beside him. Soon enough though the little alien left him to go game some more.

* * *

At about three in the morning Alfred shot up in bed, panting, hand grasping at his chest as he had bolted awake from the nightmare he'd had. He kicked his covers off him and slid shakily out of bed to turn the light on. He made his way to the bathroom, turning on all the lights on the way.

He puked out his guts in the bathroom for millionth time this week. When he was finished and cleaned up a bit he went to the phone. For a moment he paused. Arthur was too far away to call up for this. So he decided on an alternate number dialing it in.

* * *

A short while later Alfred found himself opening the door. Matthew watched him, hugging Kumajirou in his arms and to the Canadian's shock Alfred hugged him around the neck.

"Al-Alfred. Do you want to um… go inside?" He asked. Alfred nodded and pulled him inside, closing the door. Matthew walked and sat on the couch, next to where Alfred had been waiting up for him, watching TV.

"Thanks for comin', bro."

"No problem. Did you want to talk about your nightmare?" He asked as his brother got comfortable beside him. Alfred frowned and just shook his head.

"I don't remember it well enough." He sighed. He'd been too busy vomiting to worry about remembering that once vivid dream he had just before. He did remember that it was horrible. It was one of those dreams that could just be so real. Like one of the precognitive ones that warned of some disaster or tragedy in the near future. He wasn't sure if it had brought on by his pregnancy, the sone burger, or both.

"Oh… Well is there anything in particular you want me for?"

"No, I just need someone to be here. I didn't want to disturb Arthur and make him come all the way over here, but I still needed someone I could count on," he said leaning on Matthew, holding his brother's arm as his brother held his polar bear.

"Ok well if I… if I can help by being here," Matthew let out a sigh, watching the TV. "Then I don't mi-" He paused when he realized Alfred had passed out on his shoulder. "Oh, ok," he whispered. "You fell asleep."

* * *

The following morning Matthew had awoken on the couch with Alfred looking quite comfortable, using him as a big Canadian pillow and all. He had squirmed his way out from under his American brother and replaced himself with Kumajirou. Making his way to the kitchen he began rummaging through the cabinets for pancake mix and maple syrup. He knew Alfred had pancake mix because the last time Matthew was there he'd brought several boxes for him to add to the several he already had yet hadn't gotten around to using. He knew he had maple syrup too because anytime there was need for a gift or token or need for celebration, Matthew sent maple syrup. Soon his search was a success. He set out the mix and the syrup, before turning to the fridge to find the other ingredients.

The Canadian ignored all the odd foods and such and got what he needed to make a lot of pancakes.

Before long he had already made a nice piping stack, the maple aroma waking Alfred in the best way possible.

"Yum, dude, did you make pancakes?" He asked groggily, pushing himself up. He glanced at Kumajirou and picked the bear up, carrying him to the table and putting him in one of the chairs.

"Yes I did! You should start eating them now while they're hot," he suggested. Matthew picked up Kumajirou and sat him on his lap as he took his seat across from Alfred who was already digging in.

"These… great… dude… bro," Alfred said between chews. "Thanks!"

"I'm just glad I could help. Eh, Alfred what about the baby? Is everything going alright so far?" The Canadian asked, eating some of his own pancake.

"Yup!" He said, shoveling another bite into his mouth.

"That's good. What do you think it will be? A boy or a girl?"

"No… clue…" Alfred muttered through his pancake bites.

"Well what do you want it to be?" Alfred thought for a moment and shrugged. He wasn't sure and hadn't given it much thought. Girls seemed like they would be easier to care for, at least for the younger years. Boys seemed more troublesome as toddlers.

"I wouldn't mind a niece or a nephew. As long as I get to come and see it and it can recognize me…"

"'Course dude! You can come over and help out whenever, yo! Dr. said that I'd probably be tired after it's birth, so yeah dude, all the help I can get… Though I am a hero! So it shouldn't be too hard! Dude, I just realized how lucky my kid is! Having a hero like me as it's parent!" Matthew smiled listening to his brother. He seemed to finally getting back to him old self. Maybe his morning sickness was getting better. Suddenly the phone rang, stopping Alfred's rant. "Hey! I bet that's Artie!"

"I've got it," Matthew said, quietly fetching the phone. "Hello?" He asked. "Yes, This is Matthew… Yes, Alfred is here… Yeah, sure you can talk to him…" Matthew had a frown on his face, causing Alfred to frown as he took the phone.

"Hey, this is Alfred," he said. He stopped and tried to listen to the man on the other line. It wasn't Arthur. It was a doctor, and not one bearing good news- he could tell by his low tone of voice. As soon as he began speaking to Alfred, the American's mind filled with many different scenarios of what could have happened or could be happening. Had they found something wrong at the hospital with his kid? He hoped not. It was then that he realized he'd barely heard a word the man said through all this thinking and he didn't even know who he was talking about.

"Oh, I'm sorry can you repeat that, dude?"

"Arthur Kirkland was admitted to the ER at 8:20 this morning."

**[[Ugh. I bet you guys hate me. Dx I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. Right after all those PMs too! Well at least I have stuff to go on. I'm still deciding whether or not the baby will be a boy or a girl. I will most likely put up a poll on my profile if you want to vote on that. At this point the baby will probably not be a country. It's not very rational considering England and America are both countries... If you PM'd me I responded to you.**

**And as for the two guest reviewers, since I have no other way to respond to you, I will reply here:**

** Tsuki: Using Alice or Amelia would be a nice idea. If it's a girl- I may not make it them specifically but I may borrow one of their names.**

** altoghvad: You aren't too imposing! No worries! I personally favor the baby being a boy (but I'll still let the poll decide). A friend of mine on another site suggested a few male names~ If the baby did wind up being a state or something I'd think it'd be one of those kind of off states like Hawaii or Alaska... I just can't see how either of those would come from Britain. x3]]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[[This is probably riddled with typos and errors. xP I'm sorry I wanted to get it out quickly because of the cliffhanger on the last chapter. The poll for the babies gender is up on my profile. VOTE NOW! x3 Also as for if it's a nation or not- I've decided I will leave that to your imagination so you can make it what you want.]]**

Alfred paced worriedly in the waiting room in front of Matthew who was sitting in a chair. The Canadian had gone with him to the hospital on the spur of the moment. As soon as Alfred had registered what the doctor had said, he'd practically slammed down the phone and hurried to his car. He didn't want Matthew to see him so worried and freaked out but he was relieved his brother could be with him.

When he'd hurried into the ER portion of the hospital he was informed that a drunk driver had lost any control of his ability to utilize a motorized vehicle and that he had driven his truck head on into the side of Arhtur's car, smashing it between a road block and the front of the car. The driver hadn't been going too fast but he'd swerved with enough force to total Arthur's car and put him in the hospital.

Arthur had been in surgery when he arrived and all throughout his pacing. One of the nurses had warned him it would be a while before Arthur would be in recovery and even longer until they'd allow Alfred to see him. Alfred refused to leave though. He had to be there as soon as they allowed him back.

"Alfred, maybe it'd be good for you to have a seat and relax a little bit. They said he'd be fine and your stressing out can't be healthy for him or her," Matthew said quietly. Alfred was about to ignore his request but upon seeing the time, and knowing the estimated amount that it would take for him to be allowed in he took a seat next to Matthew. He tapped his foot nervously, and constantly shifted positions, unable to sit still. Matthew remained there, one reason being that he had nothing better to be doing, the other being that he had no ride home without taking Alfred's car and leaving him with no way home.

Hours rolled by sluggishly The sun was beginning to lower in the sky. It sure was taking them a long time… Matthew at one point even fell asleep, resting his head on Kumajirou's. Alfred however remained wide-awake. He only left twice the entire time they waited there. Once to go to the hospital's cafeteria for food. And once to go to the bathroom to throw up. He had gotten a few burgers for himself and then some more pancakes for Matthew, unsure of what to get him without waking him up to ask.

Alfred was nearly drifting off to sleep from hours of nothingness when a nurse came and tapped him on the shoulder letting him know Arthur was finally awake. She told him he wouldn't be able to stay long because Arthur would need to rest but he could see him for the moment. Alfred woke Matthew up and let him know.

"You should go ahead so you can have a minute with him alone," Matthew smiled slightly. "I'll get to see him later on."

Alfred nodded and then followed the nurse to Arthur's room. She opened the door and he peaked in. Arthur was reclined on one of the beds, a thin blanket over his waist and down over one leg, as the other was slightly elevated. There were several drips taped to the inside of one arm and one of his wrists. A bandage was wrapped around his head. It was visible underneath his bangs and his green eyes were barely open but when he saw Alfred walk in he gave his best effort to smile.

Alfred walked over to his bedside and kneeled next to him, laying one arm gently over him.

"Al… fred," he said tiredly.

"Hey dude, I'm so happy to see you," Alfred said, resisting the strong urge to hug him too tightly.

"I'm happy to see you too."

"I'm just so sorry you're hurt! You had me so worried, dude!"

"Nu-uhn, don't worry about me, now. That's not good. I'm just a little banged up. That's all. I'll recover in no time.

"Erm… what are the damages done?" The American asked, looking the Brit over, and reaching to hold his hand.

"A good portion of my left leg was smashing as well as some damage to my right side. It was hit so that a few of my vital organs were injured in various ways. I'm sure there's more… but the pain medication I'm on right now is making it a bit hard to… think…"

"I gotcha dude." Alfred leaned his head on the bed, one arm still over him. Alfred just sat there for a moment in silence, simply enjoying Arthur's presence. Arthur pet his head reassuringly with his good yet scraped and bruised arm.

"I love you, Alfred."

"I love you too, dude." The two remained there in silence once again before the nurse reappeared to remove Alfred.

"'Night Iggy dude," The younger said, planting a gentle kiss on Arthur's head. "I'll be back tomorrow to keep you company."

"Alright but don't worry too much over getting over here and be safe." With that Alfred stood and walked back out to Matthew who was waiting patiently at the entrance/exit door.

"You didn't get any sleep so I'm going to drive," He said. "Alright?" Alfred gave a nod to his brother. The two walked out to the parking lot and got in the car. Alfred fell asleep while Matthew watched the road.

* * *

"Awww, dude!" Alfred muttered. "As soon as you're off those crutches we have to go buy me some new clothes that will actually fit…" He muttered as he was trying to get dressed. It wasn't so much his shirts he was having an issue with though. His jeans were getting too tight to be comfortable around his waist.

Arthur was lying on the side of Alfred's bed, watching a documentary on the TV in his room, and admittedly watching Alfred trying to struggle into his clothes. His stomach had gotten a bit bigger. It still wasn't the most noticeable thing if considering most men can't be pregnant. so therefore it passed off as just fat.

The Brit had been staying with Alfred while he healed after being able to leave the hospital. The reason for that being that he was unable to drive properly while his leg was in a cast. He didn't want to be stuck at his home and make Alfred travel to see him everyday.

The only issue they'd really encountered with this was that Alfred only had one bed. Given it was queen-sized it was a bit squished with all the pillows and blankets Alfred kept. Arthur didn't complain though. He enjoyed being so close to the blue-eyed blond. He was great for snuggling too, all warm. Arthur liked being wrapped in Alfred's arms, even if he did get a bit restless in his sleep sometimes and wound up holding on to him too hard.

"Like seriously dude, if you don't hurry up and heal fast I'm gonna be wearing my pajama pants everywhere!"

"I don't see a problem with that. At least you'll be comfortable. Anyway, you do know you can go buy yourself some bigger clothes without me right? Or you could go online and do it. And if you really needed me to I can try and hobble around behind you with my crutches."

"I could go online but we've both been cooped up for a while. We haven't even left for food. We've just been ordering take-out, dude. Plus we could totally make a good time out of it."

"Well, you could go out on your own you're just choosing not to but you are right about that. I would enjoy getting out." There was a pause.

"Rock out dude! I finally got my pants on!" Alfred laughed. He came out of the closet and walked to the bed. "So when did the Doc say you were getting this cast off?" Alfred asked poking at Arthur's cast.

"In two days I'll be able to get it off and trade it for a sort of brace. I'll still need crutches to get around for a bit though," Arthur trailed.

"A brace? Aww, that's no fun dude." Alfred stuck out his tongue. "Oh well. Guess it can't be helped…"

* * *

**[[Note: Yes, France calls Alfred and Arthur "Amerique" and "Angelterre" despite the use of their human names. They are still the personifications of the nations and those are always fun to type~]]**

* * *

_Knock!Knock!Knock!Knock!Knock!_

Arthur looked up from the novel he was reading and set it down on the table in front of him. He looked down at Alfred, who was using his lap as a pillow while he napped. Arthur brushed the younger's hair out of his face and gently as to not wake him, Arthur slipped out from under him with the help of his crutches. He put a sofa cushion under Alfred's head and limped his way to the door. At the door was Francis.

"Bonjour, Black Sheep of Europe! Comment ça va?" He asked. "Are you well?"

"Frog! What are you doing here? And don't call me that!" Arthur said in a hushed tone to not wake Alfred up.

"Not even a 'ello for your long-time friend and superior rival?"

"Tch. Hello. Now why are you here? You couldn't have called ahead of time?"

"Ah, I was in ze neighborhood. Don't be mad at me for wanting to see 'ow you were doing, Artie, mon ami" Francis said, flipping his hair with his hand.

"Don't call me Artie."

"Aww, why not, Angelterre? Amerique calls you zat!"

"Yes, well, he's carrying my child so he's allowed to," Arthur muttered.

"Speaking of Alfred, where iz he anyways?"

"He fell asleep on the couch. That's why I'm not letting you in."

"Well then, if you want you could come out? Antonio, Gilbert, et moi, are going to grab dinner and drink. We'd love for you to join us."

"No, I'm fine staying here." He said. "I'm not supposed to leave the house while I'm still healing."

"I think you'll be fine~ Allons-y!" Francis tried tugging Arthur along.

"I said no frog! What about Alfred anyway? I'd need to talk to him first!"

"It's not like it will be just us, so why are you worried?"

"Well you know it usually ends up with just the two of us. And I don't think Alfred would like that. That and I can't drink right now. If I have too much and get drunk I wouldn't be able to use my crutches very well and I could injure myself further!"

"Zen you don't have to drink!" Francis said, wrapping his arms around Arthur's middle and picking him up a little.

"Ow hey! Watch out! And put me down!" Arthur demanded as his crutches fell over.

That's when a second pair of arms came up under his arms from behind and plucked him from Francis's grip. Arthur stopped squirming as he was set down. He kept his injured leg in the air.

"I'm cool if you guys want to hang, 'cause I don't think Artie would cheat on me with you, but you have to be more careful with him. Seriously dude! He was like just in a car wreck. Go easy on him bro!"

"I thank you for the invite Francis, but maybe later. Regardless whether Alfred doesn't mind me going with you or not, I still need to heal. Good day," he said, taking his crutches from Alfred as he picked them up. "You go ahead and have fun with the rest of your trio."

Francis sighed. He looked a bit disappointed and urked, but he didn't move.

"Go on now,"Arthur urged him as he turned to go back inside.

"Are you sure I can't stay for a bit? I can make dinner~"

"I thought you were going to get dinner with Antonio and Gilbert."

"Erm, well… They're both busy."

"You lying frog! You mean to tell me, they were never going to be coming along to begin with?"

"Dude, not cool!" Alfred said.

"Oui, it would 'ave been just ze two of us."

Arthur let out a sigh.

"So… You said you'd make dinner?" Alfred asked.

"Oui."

"Alrighty then dude, come on in!" Alfred grinned.

"Alfred! He just tried to get me to go on a date with him, you do realize that don't you?"

"Yeah, but he offered to make us food, dude! We won't have to order take out!"

"Of course," Arthur sighed.

* * *

**[[At this point i have, what, six reviews? I know this is rather pathetic of me, but Hallelujah! (Or however it's spelled.) I didn't think people would take interest in this. So yay for my 6 reviews/reviewers! Thank you people who review! And don't forget to vote on the poll. I'll need to know the gender soon since that will be in the sixth, possibly fifth (or the next chapter).]]**

**[[ALSO! Before I forget! In order to keep up the length of the chapters, I would love it if you guys sent in some requests regarding fluffy USUK scenes that could take place in this story. ^.^ I'm running out of ideas for neat little fillers in between the big important or serious bits.]]**

**-In response to the reviews:**

** Reba G: Twins seem kinda unlikely, and in most fanfictions I've read that suggest or include pregnancy (of any kind) they are twins~ Plus they already got one ultra sound done and a second heartbeat didn't pop up.~ Thanks for the suggestion though ^.^ Yes, I know it being a country wouldn't make sense but I'm terrible at geography. So to make everyone happy, as I wrote at the top, it will be more open ended~**

** Guest: Sorry Dx I didn't want to leave you guys on a cliffie like that- It just sort of happened.**

** JorwayBlacknight: I'm glad you like it. x3**

** Lyra Melody: Thanks for the review! **

**-For now I will keep responding to guest reviews publicly here, at the end of the chapters. There aren't so many so it isn't hard. I just want you guys to know you're feedback is appreciated. ^.^ It probably won't but in the case that there are just too many guest reviews to respond to at the end of the chapters, I will reply in groups since some would be likely to be similar. **


	5. Chapter 5

**[[This probably has a bunch of typos too. This is just kind of a filler while I decide on the gender. But I guess it's still nice and fluffy.]]**

It had been a long day. It was the first day either of them had really gone out since Arthur had been hospitalized. First they'd made a trip to the doctor's about Arthur's ankle and brace. Then they'd left for a while to go to lunch and a movie. They'd seen a sort of tragic horror. And with the hormones and Alfred's fear of ghosts it was a bit too much. Therefore he'd broke down around the middle end and whimpering, had buried his face into Arthur's shoulder/chest. Of course Arthur didn't care much for it and was creeped out but still. He'd managed to keep his composure. They'd wound up leaving early and ended up watching a super hero movie which had a much more positive effect on Alfred.

After that they'd fooled around in shops surrounding the theater area, getting a few things here and there until it was time to return to the doctor's where Alfred was given a checkup.

The report they'd received was a positive one and had the baby not been in a more hidden position they would have been able to tell the gender. But the baby appeared healthy from some tests that they had run and they ran a few more before sending them on their way.

After the appointment they went grocery shopping. They'd almost forgotten to do so, had it not been for Francis. He'd gotten down on them pretty hard about not having anything decent around.

"Zis poor bébé will not get any good food living with you too!" Francis had exclaimed upon seeing what they had stored in the fridge.

And last but not least the couple grabbed dinner.

"Well I suppose I should be going," Arthur sighed as he sat up from the couch on which the two of them were relaxing on. Alfred had wrapped both of his arms around Arthur, leaning on his non-injured sighed lightly. Arthur had one arm around Alfred that was rubbing his back slightly.

Alfred looked up at Arthur with a sort of pout on his face. "You're gonna leave?" He asked.

"Well I mean I am able to drive properly now. And we have that rental car until I can get another one. So I can get myself home. You'll get your bed back to yourself for a while.

"Well… Maybe I don't want my bed back to myself." He pouted. "Dude, please don't leave. I like having you here all the time and stuff. I actually wish you would, er… I want you to… "

"Want me to what?"

"I wouldn't mind it if you…" Alfred paused again and shifted his weight. "If you wanted to consider moving in with me."

Arthur blinked. He hadn't expected this to come up just yet.

"I… we… are having a baby together, so I don't think it'd be such a bad idea, ya know?" Alfred frowned and shifted positions uneasily as there was a long silence.

"I'd like to do that very much," Arthur finally said with a smile. Alfred smiled and hugged him a little tighter. "I'll still need to go to my place though and get some things."

"Yeah, yeah, we can do that tomorrow, dude! But tonight you're stayin' right here with me!" He cheered.

"Now we should probably be getting off to bed. It's been a long day for the both of us. Much longer out here and you'll probably fall asleep on the couch again. And you and I both know that you do not get good sleep on the sofa."

"Yeah, 'kay dude. Let's go."

* * *

In about the middle of the night Arthur awoke to Alfred squirming and whimpering. He was on his side and so his back was to him. The younger kicked a little in his sleep. Even though the Brit was half asleep he could tell Alfred wasn't having pleasant dreams. The older had heard from Matthew about the nightmares Alfred had surrounding the time when he'd gotten in a car wreck. Alfred hadn't told him to avoid him being too concerned. He didn't want to stress Arthur out while he was in such a fragile state. So he'd confided in Matthew about having a nightmare every night Arthur was in the hospital. As soon as Arthur was with him and safe again the nightmares had stopped and had the Canadian not let him know, the Brit would never have guessed about Alfred's nightmares.

He carefully reached an arm over Alfred and slightly pulled on him, trying to bring him a bit closer since he was right on the edge of the bed. He managed to move the other a little bit without getting kicked but he didn't get very far as the American definitely outweighed him. In the end Arthur ended up scooting closer and lovingly tracing circles on his back and whispering sweet things to him to calm him down. As Alfred stopped stirring, Arthur once again fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Arthur awoke to a very loud thud with an additional surprised, "Ow!"

"Alfred! Are you alright?" He asked as he was jerked from his sleep. He scrambled over to the other side of the bed since he wasn't getting anywhere quickly with crutches. He reached a hand down to Alfred who had rolled off the bed onto his side/back.

"Yea, dude, I'm fine," he groaned, rubbing his side and hip where he had hit the hardest. Then with the other had he rubbed the back of his head as the first hand moved to rub his stomach, protectively. He took Arthur's hand and pulled himself up.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," Alfred announced, shuffling to the closet. He found an outfit that'd be comfortable enough and changed into that. Even though there weren't any male maternity clothes, there was a good selection of clothes just for fat men in general.

* * *

**[[Here's my random note inserted into this chapter~ Their houses. I'm thinking Arthur's would probably be in England, probably in like London or something… But! For the sake of this fanfic all of their houses will be closer than the actual countries are… DX It makes no sense. Deal with it? B3]]**

* * *

The two finally arrived at England's house. It had started to rain somewhere along the way, and Alfred hadn't been prepared. Arthur would have had an umbrella, as it was usually raining at his house, but his car had been totaled, and the umbrella in the passenger floorboard probably wasn't in any useful condition either.

Both blonds hurried to door, not wanting to get too soaked. Unfortunately for them, the door was locked and Arthur didn't have the keys from the wreck.

"Stand under that tree so you won't get as wet while I get the spare," Arthur suggested.

"Hahaha! Nah dude, it's fine. I don't mind the rain. And it's not like it can hurt me!"

* * *

Alfred sat on his couch, hours after their visit to Arthur's house, shivering. He sneezed and pulled his super hero cape-like blanket closer around him.

"I told you not to stand in the rain, git," the older muttered, wrapping a fuzzy American flag blanket around Alfred, who in reply sniffled. "Now you're sick and that isn't good. No more dancing in the rain for you."

Alfred frowned and sniffled again. Directly after Arthur had told him to get under a tree, Alfred had gone skipping off in the rain in the yard. While it had been fun in that moment, now he was suffering the consequences.

"Next time don't be so bloody childish. You do not need to jump in every rain/mud puddle you see."

Alfred managed a chuckled, "Duuude, they were just so tempting," he smirked.

Arthur smiled slightly, and went to pour the tea he had finished making.

He set down Alfred's cup first, and then his own. He stared at the empty fireplace underneath the TV.

"When's the last time you used your fireplace?" He asked.

"I dunno," Alfred sniffled, holding back a sneeze.

"Maybe we could make one. Er… Well I'll make one- wait where are you going?" He asked as Alfred got up and began shuffling his way to the kitchen, still wrapped in all the blankets.

"I'm getting sugar."

"Why?"

"The tea you make is too bitter," he replied simply. Arthur sighed and waited in silence before getting up himself and going to find some fire wood.

Alfred sniffled loudly and then walked back in, a jar full of sugar in his hands.

"Surely you didn't need to get the whole container," Arthur said as he re-entered the room a few minutes later, arms full of firewood. Alfred was in the middle of dumping a big spoonful into his cup. He didn't really reply. He just kept going. Eventually Arthur had to stop him before he put too much in and then he began working on starting a fire.

As the fire got going it was just the two of them cuddling on the sofa again. With a box of tissues.

**[[I only have one guest review this time~**

** TheHeroLove- I'm glad you like it ^.^ I'm actually having a bit of a rough time trying to keep them both, more particularly Alfred in character so I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job keeping it balanced. I will probably do the first kick in chapter seven~ **

**-The gender in the next chapter as well. So far the people wanting one gender heavil out weighs the other so I'm sorry to the percentage of those who might not agree with the gender given]]**


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, he has been. He took one about three hours ago but his fever is still high," Arthur said into the phone against his ear. He was trying to find something easy he could make Alfred while he was sick. Maybe some ice cream?

"Hmm, well try and keep him cool. Put an ice pack on his forehead, give him some ice water," Dr. Dude suggested. "You said it's been about three hours since he's had one? Give him another fever reducer and if that doesn't work, nor does anything else, it'd be smart to bring him in. Just to make sure that his fever doesn't effect the fetus. From the symptoms you've described it seems like just a cold but if his fever doesn't go down then it may be something more threatening to both his and the baby's safety. You said he's been sick like this for almost two weeks? But that this was the first time he's gotten a fever?"

"Yes."

"Well then I don't think it is too serious but we still need to be careful."

"Right. Well thank you for your advice. I will call in a bit later with an update on his condition." Arthur hung up the phone and got out an ice pack from the freezer and walked back to Alfred's room. He didn't bother knocking and just walked right in, straight to the blue-eyed blonde.

Alfred opened one eye and looked up at Arthur. His face was flushed and he looked pretty exhausted.

"See Alfred, this is why people do not go and dance in the rain," Arthur sighed. Alfred didn't say anything he just closed his blue eye back. Arthur gently placed the ice pack on the American's forehead who squirmed a little in response, grimacing. "Your doctor said to take another fever reducing pill."

"Ugh," Alfred muttered in response. "Those… are nasty," he managed to protest."

"While that may or may not be true you're going to take it despite that. What if this little illness of yours harms our child?" He asked.

"I know… I'll… take it…" He muttered.

"Would you want some ice cream with it?" He asked. "That might help it go down."

Alfred nodded, and moved a hand over his stomach. He sort of pet it gently. It was now pretty big. They hadn't realized how big he had gotten, since they'd both been watching for it. And since it was gradual and all, it was hard to really tell a difference day by day. But it was very obvious now to the both of them how he'd grown after looking through before pictures.

Arthur left the room and back to the kitchen to retrieve one of the pills and some ice cream.

A few minutes later he returned and pulled up a chair next to Alfred. He handed the pill to him and let him take it before picking up the bowl of ice cream.

"Do you want me to feed you the ice cream?" Arthur asked.

"No… I got it," Alfred managed, sitting up a little so he would choke. He slowly began eating it. Arthur leaned his head down gently on Alfred's tummy.

"Have you felt any kicks yet?"

Alfred shook his head.

"I wonder if you'll start feeling him or her soon. You better get good sleep while you can. I've heard after they start moving they can be restless at night," Arthur chuckled softly. "I say, Alfie, your stomach makes a good pillow," the Brit attempted to cheer him up.

Alfred sort of half-smiled as he stuck a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

* * *

"Are you 100% positive you want to know the gender? You don't want to wait and have it be a surprise?" Arthur questioned from the driver's seat.

"Nah! I wanna know know! Plus then we can start doing things like getting his or her room ready! If it's a boy I wanna make the room blue and white, with maybe some red. And for a girl… I think it should still have some blue, but mostly be white and red. Both our flags are those colors so it totally works, dude," Alfred sniffled again, grabbing a tissue from the box he'd brought along.

Arthur smiled, "We'll have to see what we can do I suppose." Arthur paused.

"If you don't mind my asking. What gender do you want it to be? I think a little girl would be nice. Of course if it is a boy, I'll be just as happy. We'd probably have an easier time raising a boy."

"Well really dude, I think it'd be cool to have a boy. I think a girl would be easier to care for in general, but neither of us are girls and I don't think I completely understand everything about girls."

"Right. That sounds about right. We'd have to get input from one of our female friends on a lot of things."

The Brit parked the car, skillfully. He wasn't nearly as used to Alfred's car as it was different than his own, but he had learned quite quickly how to drive American cars and he was pretty good at it.

Alfred slid out of the car and began walking at a slow pace that Arthur could easily catch up to.

* * *

**[[I've decided to reveal the gender in this next segment. So if you don't wanna know the gender yet and you want to keep it a secret from yourself a little longer, then you can skip this part and I'll try not to repeat it so you guys can have a surprise~ I already know there will be one part where they tell others what the gender is but I'll slip in a note before then too.]]**

* * *

Within half an hour, Alfed laid reclined on the table while Dr. Dude spread the gel stuff on his stomach. He moved the scanning device for a brief moment before finding the baby.

"Can you tell?" Arthur asked.

"The position isn't the clearest… But from what I can see, it looks like it's going to be a…" Dr. Dude paused for a moment, examining the picture more closely. "It looks like…" He hesitated and turned to look at Alfred and Arthur who both wore eager expressions. "You have a boy!"

The two nations simultaneously let out a breath that they'd been holding in and their faces lit up. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck from the side, who in turn, tried to do the same without messing up the ultrasound.

Dr. Dude just watched them with a smile.

Alfred then suddenly pulled away from Arthur and sneezed. "Sorry," Alfred chuckled little. "Didn't wanna sneeze on ya, dude."

"Hmm… You're still sick, aren't you?" Dr. Dude asked.

"Yeah, but it's goin' away," Alfred said.

"Well eat some fruit and get good rest. We don't want it coming back. So the fever went down alright?"

"It went down mostly after the second pill," Arthur said. "And then it gradually went away during the night."

"Alright well try to stay as healthy as possible. Wash your hands, don't overexert yourself either…" He paused. "And that's about all the helpful advice I can give right now. I'll see you later."

* * *

**[[It's time for that part of the chapter where I answer guest reviews! Whee! ((I'm doing this purely for the reason that I like answering people))**

** Reba G- Thanks for reviewing again~ 3 If you still want a more rational way to think about it- you could think about it as DC as TheHeroLove suggested in one review. i rather like that idea actually. ^.^**

** TheHeroLove- Yes, I've been updating either every day or every other day since I've started. But that may or may not work out as I go back to school. o.o So it may be every two days or something. I will still try to update more than once a week though.**

**At this point I can honestly say the baby will live since 100% of the people who have given me feedback will be angry if it doesn't. xD Also I'd just hate myself if I did that so... it's safe. ]]**


	7. Chapter 7

**[[Unless it is french, any foreign words (with the exception to a few) I used I actually heard from Hetalia or looked up on google. And if I looked it up on google, we all know how accurate the interwebs are, so… yeah… xD]]**

**[[EDIT: YAY! I finally got to my family's comp where I do my art~ So now I've made my cover~3]]**

* * *

"Alright dudes! Let's begin this meeting!" Alfred announced, marching in the room.

"Amerique, what are you wearing?" Francis asked.

"A t-shirt, my jacket, and really loose pants! I can't fit in my usual uniform so today I'm wearing this!" He was wearing a loose white t-shirt over jeans that would normally be pretty loose but he managed to wear. Then on top of that he just wore his bomber jacket.

"You couldn't be a little more formal?" Francis frowned slightly and shook his head.

"Hahaha! Nope!"

"Very vell, just have a seat," Ludwig muttered. He had sort of gotten used to running the meetings and getting things done his way by now. Even though there was still some bickering the lot was much easier to control while America was away. Of course Francis had his opinions and still Arthur countered them, but stopped as he usually hadn't been in the mood to bicker with the frenchman since this whole thing with Alfred started.

"Dude, who died and made you king?" Alfred asked jokingly.

"You did. Except you did not die, you got pregnant! Vich is the same thing!"

"Aha, Whatever dude-bro."

"Oh Alfred-o! What gender is the baby going to-a be?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes, I would rike to know too. Prease share," Kiku said quietly.

"It's a dude baby! I'm totally gonna make him wear a cape 'n stuff! It'll be totally cool, yo!"

"When did you-a find out?" Feliciano asked.

"Ah… I think it's been almost a week since we last went," Arthur spoke up for the first time.

"It's great 'cause I get to eat a bunch of food and actually have a legit excuse, yo!" He paused. "But it's also not so great 'cause I'm getting soooo outta shape. And I still throw up more often… And my back started hurtin' a little…" Alfred trailed as he realized Feliciano was poking his stomach.

"Ciao a-little bambino that Arthur put in Alfred's tummy even-a though Alfred is not a lady!" Feliciano rambled as he continuously poked Alfred.

"Alright! Ve vill start-" Ludwig was cut off by a gasp from the Italian who was still crouched on the floor. He stopped poking him and looked sort of confused.

"Holy crap, dudes! He kicked!"

"What? Really?" Arthur asked standing up. "You felt him kick? Are you sure?"

"Yeah dude! He noticed it to even!"

"Yeaaahhh! The bambino is saying hello!"

The German looked unamused by all the off-topicness and interruptions. No one else said anything really.

"So it kicked in response to Feliciano? I want to try it," Arthur announced, crouching next to Alfred. Arthur began to poke Alfred but instead just put his hand on his stomach.

"He's not kicking…" Alfred said. "I think he's like moving but he isn't kicking…"

"Oh, bother!"

"Now can ve get back to our meeting?" Ludwig asked with a frustrated sort of sigh. The others agreed and the meeting continued.

* * *

With the meeting behind them most of the countries lingered by at the end. Even though Alfred having a baby had nothing to do with anyone but him and Arthur, it still sparked other's curiosity. So they had stayed behind to try and see if the baby would kick again. The baby had kicked several times, all of which Arthur missed.

* * *

Once back at home Alfred marched back in the room. "Well we had an eventful day! Didn't we Artie dude?" He looked back at Arthur and frowned. "Hey dude, you look upset."

"Well I was hoping to feel him kick. Practically everyone got to sort of…" He sighed. "I suppose it's childish of me to be upset over that."

"Nah, dude! I completely understand! If you were the one carrying it and I didn't get to see er… feel it kick I'd be disappointed too! Well you're bound to at some point! And it's not like I haven't felt him moving around before. I wasn't quite sure what it was the past few nights but now that I've for sure felt him kick like that I think that's what it was."

"So you've been feeling them already?"

"Well like I said… kinda. I'm not sure those could be classified as kicks." Arthur sighed and sat down on the sofa about the same time Alfred did. The american leaned himself back and stretched out a bit.

"I'm going to use your stomach as a pillow." Arthur said, lying down. Alfred's stomach at this point was roughly the size of a basketball that was cut in half and put underneath his shirt. Give or take some. Arthur leaned his head on top of Alfred's stomach and almost immediately he jolted back up, startled.

"He kicked!" Alfred and Arthur both said at the same time, Alfred sounding more joyful about it than Arthur who had gasped.

"I… I felt him kick!" Arthur said, he had a sort of surprised expression. "But he kicked me int he ear. Why would he do that?" He asked.

"Guess he didn't want to be used as a pillow," Alfred joked.

"Well…" Arthur laid his head down back on Alfred's stomach. "Dad is going to use you as a pillow anyway. Because Mum is warm and soft," he directed mostly to Alfred's stomach where the baby had kicked.

"Mom?" Alfred asked. "Dude!" He snickered. "Really? Mom?"

"Well you are the one pregnant, so you are the mum," Just then the baby kicked again.

"Hahaha! Well we know Little Dude's opinion."

"Little dude?" Arthur questioned. "You're not seriously thinking of naming him that, are you? Not that I'd let you just name him that."

"Nah. Hahaha! I'm just gonna call him that while he's still in mah belleh."

Arthur smiled slightly. "Alright then. I'm ok with that. Right now I'm just glad I got to feel him kick."

* * *

"GAH! Duuuude," Alfred whined loudly. "I can't sleep!" He complained to Arthur who had been sleeping until he was rudely awakened.

"Why not?" The Brit asked groggily into his pillow after a few minutes.

"Little Dude keeps kicking me," Alfred pouted.

"Ah just get used to it and you'll eventually sleep."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one getting kicked in the bladder every two minutes. Little Dude! It is passed your bedtime! Go to sleep!" There was silence for a minute before Little Dude kicked again.

"Don't you ignore me mister, I know you can hear me. Or at lest hear my voice…"

"Alfred… I know you're grouchy because you haven't gotten any sleep since… how long has it been… I dunno… Since yesterday? But he probably isn't old enough to comprehend and obey you. So you can at least just fume inside yourself and let me get some sleep? I mean you're going to be even more tired after you give "birth" to him…"

"Fine then. You're no help. I'm gonna go get some food," He muttered. Alfred got up and shuffled off to the kitchen. He just got some leftover waffles from breakfast and heated them up. Only when he started eating him did the kicks gradually grow softer.

* * *

**[[Yay! Chapter Seven! Pfft xP They are gradually getting shorter though and harder to update. And it's not just because of school... It's because I have no friggin' idea what sort of fluff I'm gonna put in there. I need some filler scenes to add the more important ones... Like I have absolutely no idea what I'm gonna do with the next few chapters. Any ideas? Anyone?**

**Review answering time!**

**altoghvad- Before the gender revealed I referred to it as an it. x3 So I don't see anything wrong with that really. I will leave whether or not it's a personification up to your own minds.**

**Reba G- Dx Sorry I couldn't please those who wanted a girl. I want to please everyone so I did the best I could by going with the majority. I can't wait to get to doing the looks though. ~3**

**TheHeroLove- Oh dear gosh. xD I meant to say this earlier, but as of the end of this chapter I'd say roughly 20-21 weeks... so like half-way just about? A little more than that I suppose. xD I went through and counted the weeks between the time lapses and stuff. So they definitely learned the gender waaay late. And the kicks came pretty much on time I think. When my mom's friend got pregnant they started about half-way, maybe even earlier.**

**So if you guys have any fluffy ideas, please send them in PMs or reviews! Otherwise it'll take me longer than I want to to update. ^.^]]**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ow!" Alfred jumped. "Duuuude." The American looked discomforted as he rubbed his stomach. It had been about three weeks since he'd started feeling the kicks, and since that point they had only gotten progressively stronger. It had taken time but now they were pretty forceful, and sometimes even slightly painful depending on where he kicked. This also happened throughout the night, leaving Alfred quite exhausted.

"Again? Where'd he kick this time?" Arthur looked up from his book, raising his thick eyebrows.

"I have no idea dude, but wherever it was it freakin' hurt. And I'm sure he isn't supposed to be kicking this hard."

"Git, haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

"The reasons why his kicks are so powerful is obviously that he's inherited your ridiculous strength."

The blue-eyed blond seemed to think of this for a moment. "Well I guess that makes sense… 'cause I am the hero."

Arthur smiled. "I wonder what else he'll get from you… I wonder what he'll get from me… Hopefully my brains."

Alfred sighed and just leaned back, trying to rest. Arthur shuffled into a different position so he could face Alfred.

"Little dear," Arthur addressed the baby in Alfred's stomach. He hadn't been able to get used to saying "Little Dude" so he changed it for himself. "You shouldn't kick mum so hard."

"'Mum'? We're back to that again?" Arthur just rolled his eyes and leaned the side of his head against Alfred's stomach, earning another powerful kick.

"Dude! You knew he'd do that!"

"What? No I didn't! I don't know when he's going to kick or not!" There was a short pause. "You know we could try to take your mind off it. I mean by now we've learned it's kind of hard to ignore, but if you're awake enough, we could go grab something to eat and do some shopping for his room."

"Ok…"

"It would be good to get done before you're too fat to go anywhere." Alfred frowned.

"It's your fault I'm like legit fat right now," he mumbled in his defense. "Yeah, let's go get food," he agreed, pulling himself up. He got some shoes on and then opened the door.

"You're going dressed in your pajamas?"

"Yeah, why not, dude?"

"No… No reason." Arthur got his own shoes on. He was already fully dressed.

After grabbing lunch, the two had headed to a store where they bought paint and other things of the sort that they'd generally need to start working on the room. Before they did anything else they went back to Alfred's house where they moved boxes and such. Arthur kept getting on Alfred about lifting things that were too heavy for him but Alfred didn't really listen.

He was still pretty strong. He only stopped when he felt a particularly hard kick and dropped two boxes full of old books on his foot. An hour or two later they'd cleared out the entire room and fixed the lighting.

"Well, let's lay out something to keep the paint from getting on the carpet and bored the room with masking tape."

"We're gonna wind up covering the floor in carpet anyway so I don't think we need to worry too much about that, dude."

"Well still, we want the borders on the floor to stay nice and white so when we use the blue paint it won't be sloppy." Arthur set out to this task while Alfred just sort of sat there. The American didn't want to be completely useless though so he began to pour the paint into the tray.

"Alfred, you really should watch out for how long you breathe that stuff in."

Alfred blinked and glanced down at the paint. "It's not gonna hurt me."

"But what if it hurts our baby? I don't want you to be around it for too long."

"Iggy, dude… You can't paint this whole room by yourself!"

"We can call someone over. See if Matthew wants to come help or something."

Alfred frowned. He cupped a hand over his nose and mouth and started painting the part of the wall Arthur had already prepped.

"Alfred! What did I just say?"

"I'm not a kid. I don't think it will have any harmful effects, and I want to help." He kept painting. Arthur let out a sigh. "I won't do much if it really bothers ya that much."

Arthur smiled, "Thank you, Alfred. I just want to make sure his health isn't risked." Arthur soon took over the paintbrush from Alfred, seeing as the American had decided to goof off and paint smiley-faces on the walls.

"Hey, Alfie, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"What happens in those nightmares you had?"

"What… happens? Did Matt tell you about those?"

"Well, regardless of whether he did or not, we are sharing a bed now and when you do actually get sleep- it's not hard to tell when your having a nightmare. You usually wake me up and I try to soothe you."

"Oh well… sorry. I dun' really remember much of them. I mean there are a few things I remember. Some of those are just things I don't really want to talk about to anyone."

"Oh? Well can't you tell me? I'm sure it would help."

"I think you're in most of them… And just really horrible things always happen and then you're gone."

Arthur set down the paintbrush and gave Alfred a hug. "Well I'm not going to be gone anytime soon."

"When you got in the car wreck though… that was just like totally scary."

"I know. But I'm still not going anywhere. I'm a nation and I was an empire." He smiled, reassuring him. From that point on he returned to his painting and Alfred sat back and watched.

* * *

**[[Answering guest reviewssss...**

** Reba G- x3 I think it will look a lot like America. x3 Maybe with a lighter hair color though... I'm still figuring it all out.**

** Guest- Yup. An update. ^.^**

** TheHeroLove- I will probably put one of those in the next chapter~ ^.^ I didn't want to put two "not being able to sleep" scenes in chapters right next to each other.~ 3 Thank you for your suggestion~**

**So yeah... This chappie is also kinda short. xP Don't kill me Dx. But I will try and make them longer. Hopefully this semester won't be as rough for me in Algebra... It occpuied almost all of my time last semester and I still like bombed that class with tutoring and everything. I managed to make A's and B+s in everything else though... My parents may or may not cut off my internet...]]**


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred felt like howling into his pillow from frustration after another rough kick. He was having a more difficult time trying to ignore it and just sleep than he had thought. He held a pillow over his face as if it would help.

"Alfie, are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked exasperated, muffled by the pillow. He hadn't actually fallen asleep and stayed asleep for about two nights.

"You're gripping that pillow quite angrily," he muttered sleepily. "Don't smother yourself, now. I don't want you to suffocate under there."

"I won't." Alfred groaned slightly in annoyance when he was kicked two more times. "Little Dude is restless."

"You could try singing him a lullaby."

"I don't think he would understand, dude."

"If you don't, I'll give it a go."

"Knock yourself out," Alfred sighed.

Arthur rolled on his stomach and shuffled over to Alfred. He wasn't very awake so he wasn't thinking well. He just sort of started humming and taking lyrics from random lullabies he knew. He pet Alfred's stomach as he sang/mumbled. And for the most part it worked.

Alfred found himself falling asleep by the time Arthur had finished trying to hum/sing. The kicks grew softer. They didn't stop completely, but it was enough so that Alfred could relax a little and finally fall asleep.

Arthur fell asleep as well, laying mostly on Alfred.

* * *

Arthur stood back and examined his work. He'd finished prepping the room to move the baby furniture into. Matthew had just left. The green-eyed blond had called him over since he was the closest to them. He wanted it to be finished before Alfred got home and Matthew was happy to help.

It was the first time in a while that they'd been apart for so long. Alfred had gone grocery shopping, and running other "quick errands". He wasn't sure when he'd be back, so he'd been in a hurry to tidy the baby's room up.

A knock on the front door disturbed his moment of accomplishment and he went to go see who it was. It couldn't have been Alfred. He would have just walked right in. Had Matthew come back?

The Brit opened the door and frowned, "You are just very persistent, aren't you? Is there a reason you keep coming around here, frog?"

"You know my reason, do you not? I know you want me 'ere."

"What?! No I do no-"

"It seems zat Alfred is gone, oui?"

"Get lost you f-floppy frenchman! You're wrong! I-I … don't want you to be here."

"Oh Angelterre, come now! Just a drink or two? You know you want to~ I know you 'aven't 'ad any for a while. Plus I 'ave time to kill! Antonio won't pick me back up for another twenty minutes."

"So what if I haven't?" Arthur retorted, blocking the way in. It was true though. He hadn't drank any since he moved in with him, for Alfred and the baby's sake. Arthur had stayed away from any alcohol completely, despite how much he enjoyed it sometimes.

* * *

**[[Hmmm… I don't really think Francis would actually try showing up while Alfred was out for Arthur, buuuut… I needed to spice things up… So here ya go~]]**

* * *

Alfred had finished going to the grocery store. He'd also headed to a movie and gaming store and a book store. Before he got the groceries, he decided to pick Arthur up some new books. After staying with him for so long, Arthur had plowed through every legit book in the house. He'd even reread many of them and resorted to the magazines lying around on either Hollywood stars or guns. So Alfred figured he would like something new to read.

He also rented out some movies for the two of them and games for himself since Arthur didn't do much gaming.

Finally he returned with groceries and such. He got the plastic bags and brought them to the door, hitting the doorknob with his elbow and kicking the door open lightly. When he opened the door though, he stopped dead in his tracks and just stared.

Francis was making out with a slightly tipsy, giggling Arthur.

When the two broke apart for a moment Francis spoke up. "See? You can't say zis isn't fun. Especially with everything zat's going on with ze bébé and all."

"Yes, it has been… rather exhausting lately. The baby kicks him all through the night and while he's awake I hardly get any… sleeeeep either. Very annoying. I suppose you are right. I did need this little… break?"

He set the groceries down, alerting the two of them to his presence.

Both jumped, and Arthur, who was not too drunk, was able to sort of snap out of it. He scrambled back from Francis.

"Al-Alfred, you're home."

"Zut Alors…" Francis muttered. "Well zis is awkward."

Alfred, feeling more hurt than anything, turned out the door and went back to his car.

"Alfred! Wait!" Arthur rolled off the couch and stumbled up. "Get out of here you flipping frog! You never should have come here in the first place and now look what's happened!" Arthur hurriedly staggered to the door, trying to pull himself together. By the time he'd gotten to the door Alfred had already left again. Arthur leaned back inside and grabbed the keys to his rental car.

"By the time I get back I don't want there to be any trace of you!" He hurried to his car, in hopes he'd be fast enough to catch up. He started the engine and pulled out. He drove a short distance. So many things were going through the older blond's head at the moment. He almost didn't see the other car coming at a rapid pace down the crossroad. He swerved and slammed on the breaks as soon as he heard the screech of the other car's wheels. The Brit hadn't been paying attention and even though he had only had a little bit drink, he was still just woozy enough to cause a serious accident. With his heart racing after narrowly avoiding another collision, he simply didn't move for several long moments. Very slowly and carefully he backed the car up and returned to the driveway. Arthur leaned his head on the steering wheel and hit against the top of the wheel. It was all his fault for even letting Francis in that door. The Brit tried to make himself feel a bit better about it by blaming Francis for barging in like he did and tempting him so, but he continued to blame himself.

"So stupid…" He muttered, getting out of the car. He passed Francis on his way out and even though the frenchman tried to speak, Arthur ignored him and slammed the door shut once inside.

* * *

Three hours had passed and even after repeatedly trying to call Alfred's phone, Arthur only got one text as a reply. It had said, "i don wanna talk 2 u rite now Stop calling me." Nevertheless, Arthur kept on calling Alfred. He needed to know that he was safe.

Once again he tried. "Please, Alfred, just answer the phone," Arthur said to himself. He was worried sick. Alfred had definitely looked upset… No. Far more than upset. Maybe even heart-broken. Just the look on his face when they noticed him made him want to die. He'd obviously seen Francis kissing him and probably heard whatever half-drunk crap he had been uttering.

There was no answer again and it eventually went to voice mail.

"Alfred, please call me back. I really need to talk to you. At least, if you're listening to these, let me know where you are- or that you're at least safe. You don't even have to tell me where you are. I just want to make sure you're safe. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." And then he left it at that, and hung up. That's when it occurred to him. Alfred wasn't stupid enough to just drive around aimlessly in such an upset-state. That would be reckless, knowing him. He'd probably gone somewhere... to one of his other friend's houses? If Matthew didn't have him. Then maybe he went to someone else. Who else was he friends with? Toris maybe? They'd gotten along before, right? Well he didn't count on Alfred heading all the way there. And Arthur didn't like to think of Alfred going to a place where Ivan might also possibly be visiting, so he'd call anyway.

Arthur tried calling Matthew first. No answer. He left a message asking about Alfred and then moved on to call Kiku. Kiku answered the phone.

"Hai?"

"Hullo Kiku. It's Arthur."

"Oh. Herro Arthur."

"I'm calling to see if Alfred is maybe at your place? Or have you seen him?"

"Arfred? No. I am sorry. I have not seen him either. Why do you ask?"

"He caught me having a moment with Francis and took off. I don't blame him but… Now I'm really worried. Could you try contacting him?"

"I wirr try to carr him right away."

"Thank you, very much. And if you don't mind letting me know if you get a hold of him?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, bye." He hung up and then called Toris. No answer. Just voice box. He tried a few other nations he knew had some sort of connection with Alfred, but none of them knew and none of them had heard. Eventually he was left with only Francis.

He wasn't sure what he thought he was going to hear. Maybe Alfred had gone after the frenchman to teach him a lesson. That was unlikely. Maybe Francis could aid in finding Alfred? More possible. But what would he know that the other nations didn't? Would he even be willing to help? Even if he wasn't, Arthur needed all the help he could get and even if Francis didn't want to help, he'd make him since this was mostly his fault.

As he began reluctantly dialing his number, the home phone rang. He wandered over and picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

* * *

**[[Only one guest review today~ **

**TheHeroLove- I will try to get as much done as possible, don't worry. x3 I might even have this fanfic finished before anything happens. Originally this was only going to be a one-shot. Then I decided I'd give it 10 chapters. Looks like Alfred isn't far enough along though to have it next chapter unless I did a major time skip and I still have stuff I wanna do. I need to finish what I've started with Francis. I'm saving the naming of the baby until the last chapter before Alfred has the baby, which is obvious not this chapter. So I'm counting on 13 chapters. Maybe 15 if I have enough fillers, or if I decide to write some after he has the baby.]]**


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur held his breath as he answered the phone. "Arthur?" Came a soft sounding voice.

"Yes. Is this Matthew?"

"Yeah. It's me. I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier. Alfred asked me not to."

"You have Alfred with you? Thank goodness! Is he alright?" Arthur asked, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Eh… Yeah I do, but it's been rough. He's been really sad and upset and angry… And in pain too."

"In pain? Like physical pain? Is he alright?" Arthur repeated, a little more worried now.

"Yes. We called Dr. Dude because the pain came from his lower stomach area and we wanted to be safe. He said that it would just be something he would experience around this time every once in a while … It seems like his back was also hurting him a little bit but he didn't say anything about that…"

"Oh. Well he and the baby are both ok though, right?"

"Yes. In conclusion they're fine. Alfred was here when I got back from running and doing a few things. I found him sitting on th kitchen floor, sniffling and stuff. He was also eating old pancakes from this morning and drinking syrup."

"And?" Arthur asked, trying not to think about drinking maple syrup. That was probably not very good. "Did you tell him to stop drinking the maple syrup?" He added quickly.

"Yes. I made him stop. That's when he stood up and his stomach started hurting. He went and threw up but then after that he said it got worse and it was hard for him to try and stand up. That's when we called Dr. Dude."

"What else happened then?"

"Well after the pain went away he began to explain why he was there… when he was telling me about it, he was obviously trying to keep a straight face but his voice kept cracking and he kept whimpering. Usually if he needs to cry he hides it pretty successfully. But I guess his hormones got in they way because he didn't do a very good job."

"What is he doing now?" Arthur asked. He felt on the verge of tears himself just because he knew that Alfred must have really been hurt if he was crying. And knowing that he was the reason, the cause for Alfred being so upset was even worse.

"Right now he's sleeping."

"Sleeping? The baby isn't kicking him too hard?"

"Well every few minutes or so I think the baby kicks him because he whimpers and sort of rubs his stomach or moves around. But he really just passed out… so that's probably why he can sleep through it."

"Oh…" There was an uncomfortable pause. "How… How badly does he hate me right now do you think? Be honest."

"Eh… How badly does he hate you, eh? He hasn't exactly said anything about hating you… He's pretty ticked off at Francis though. He made me promise to take him to buy a bunch of toilet paper and throw it all over Francis's house."

"You're seriously going to let him do that?"

"He wanted to spray paint it too, eh. He also wanted to throw eggs. But I did promise…"

"I suppose Francis deserves it. I deserve it too… Except I'm living with him… Unless he kicks me out after this. That would be understandable…"

"I don't think he will. He still loves you. He's not nearly as mad at you as he is at Francis," Matthew uttered softly.

"Oh well. I'm glad he doesn't hate me. Do you think it would be a bad idea if I came over to see him?"

"Maybe… He'd probably still be a bit sensitive at this point. I can call you back and tell you when I think it might be a good idea… But right now," Matthew's voice lowered. "He's starting to wake up so I have to go."

"Oh, right. Ok, well thank you. Just please make sure he stays safe."

"I will."

"If anything bad happens… or anything happens to him in general please call me back… And if you decide to tell him we spoke please let him know that I honestly love him and I wouldn't ever trade him for anything. I made a huge mistake and that I'm terribly sorry… Erm… Bye, I guess."

"Bye."

Arthur hung up and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't believe the stupid mistake he made of letting Francis in. He sure as heck hadn't been expecting Francis to begin kissing him, both of them knowing Alfred would be there soon.

Arthur just sat still for a while, trying to make himself feel less horrible. At least it hadn't escalated. If he had gotten any more drunk who knows what Francis would have tried.

Getting drunk sounded merry right about now too… It would take his mind off things… But he wouldn't.

* * *

Matthew set the phone down and walked out of the kitchen with a large plate of pancakes he'd been making while on the phone. "Hey, Alfred. I made more pancakes. These are freshly made so they'll taste a lot better than the old ones you were eating earlier. You don't have to eat them, of course… You did have a lot of syrup earlier… and you did wind up puking… I just wanted to make sure you could have them if you needed them."

Alfred blinked several times, as he was sitting up now. Matthew had put a blanket over him that looked a lot like the Canadian flag, but with a white leaf and red background. Kumajirou was just off to the side of the couch Alfred had been sleeping on.

"Mmmm… pancakes…" Alfred muttered groggily, leaning forward as Matthew set them on the coffee table. "Thanks bro," he nodded, unenthusiastically. Matthew set out a fork for him as well as some whipped cream for a syrup substitute just in case. He yawned. "And thanks for letting me stay here for a little bit… I really appreciate you putting up with me right now."

"That's what brothers are for, right? It really isn't a problem. Other than Kumajirou, there's no one here usually." Alfred gladly took the fork and began to eat one of the pancakes. "I'm sorry I don't have any thing else here. I wasn't expecting you to suddenly show up. Other wise I would have gotten a larger variety of food while I was out."

"No, this is good. I like pancakes. Waaay better than stupid scones and stuff." Alfred sniffled a little and shoved a bite of pancake in his mouth.

"Well… eh… I'm glad you like them." Alfred nonmed on his second pancake.

"Seriously though, thanks for the pancakes, bro." Alfred was waking up a little more. He took a brief pause in eating after finishing off his second one. He leaned back and rubbed his stomach.

"Umm… Alfred…"

"Yeah?"

"Arthur and I spoke. I needed to let him know you were safe and that I had you. He, in turn, wanted me to tell you that he loved you very much and that he made a mistake. He really never meant to hurt you…"

"Yeah well, he did. And maybe he'll actually get sleep tonight on his own without me there to keep him awake…"

"Did you hear him say something about that?"

"He told Francis it was really annoying not being able to get to sleep at night because of me after they kissed."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. It was perfectly timed too, so of course I heard him say that. It's his own fault anyway for gettin' me pregnant. Had I never even gotten pregnant, I wouldn't have trouble sleeping." Alfred sighed and rubbed his stomach some more as he felt another kick, this one a bit lighter.

"How long… do you think it will be before you have him?"

"Well I'm past the halfway mark… I know that. I think I have about a little more than two months left. If he comes early, which Dr. Dude said would probably happen then like two months even I think."

"That isn't long compared to the original nine months. How are you going to go about giving birth to him?" He asked.

"Dr. Dude said he'd have to be cut out… like a… a… C-section or something? I dun really know. It's not something I've heard of before."

"That sounds right."

"Arthur would know more about it than me though. He went and did research online one day and dragged me to the library so he could check out a pregnancy and parenting thing. It looked like he understood Dr. Dude and his fancy terms the last time we visited."

Alfred began eating a third pancake when there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it!" Matthew said, getting up and hurrying to the door, when he opened it he saw Arthur standing there.

"Ar-Arthur," Matthew whispered shrilly. "I told you I didn't think it was a good idea for you to come over here!"

Alfred tensed up when he heard Arthur's name.

"I know… but I need to be with Alfred. I feel like crud enough already and I didn't want to get drunk to solve it."

"Umm…"

"Please let me in to see him."

"Ok…" Matthew whispered as he wasn't very assertive. Arthur walked in and his green eyes met Alfred's blue, teary eyes for a moment.

"Alfred…" Alfred didn't say anything. He just looked away and started on another pancake. "I'm so sorry what happened today happened. If I could turn back time I wouldn't have even answered the door for that frog."

Alfred didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed yet another pancake and glanced over to Matthew who was now holding Kumajirou.

"Umm… If you need me, I'll be in my room. I think it's kind of important that you two talk," the Canadian whispered, heading up the stairs.

"Why'd you come all the way over here? I told you that I don't want to talk to you. You completely betrayed my trust!" He muttered, shoving another bit of pancaked in his mouth. Then he continued to ramble for a minute, but Arthur couldn't understand any of it with his mouth full. Finally he swallowed. "Obviously I was wrong to trust that you and Francis wouldn't do anything romantic if you two hung out."

"It was only a meaningless kiss."

"A meaningless kiss? Is it meaningless when I kiss you? Because that's what it sounds like since you and Francis were kissing. Am I just not enough?"

"It's not that! When I kiss you, of course it has meaning, because I love you, Alfred! And you're the only one that I love. Also you must account for that I was half-way drunk when I let him kiss me." He paused. "And don't think you're ever not enough for me because you're all I'll ever need. You're even having my baby."

Alfred opened the whipped cream Matthew had left out and ate some directly from the bottle.

"Are you even listening to me?" Arthur sighed, watching Alfred stuff another pancake in his mouth. He wasn't full yet? "I know I don't deserve it, but I want your forgiveness. Though regardless as to whether you forgive me or not I want to be there and support you through the rest of the pregnancy, his birth, and his life. And even after he's grown and doesn't need us as much, I want to still be with you. I don't even care if I get bad sleep or if we're fighting- I never want to leave your side."

Alfred silently chewed on his, what? Seventh pancake? Eighth pancake? He frowned. He wanted to accept his apology. But something needed to be done first.

"Arthur…" He stood up and approached him. "I'm sorry."

"Wha- What for? You're not going to accept my apology? Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything-" The stunned Brit was cut off as Alfred emptied the bottle of whipped cream right on his head. He had an expression of shock on his face. Revenge was sweet. Literally.

* * *

**[[Ahemgeh *flails* I got a lot of reviews for this chapter! I don't feel worthy! Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you. o.o**

**Vanyi- Yeah, ikr? Dx Poor Alfie. Well he got his revenge in this chapter. ^.^**

**TheHeroLove- I can't say how happy I am that you like it! ^.^ I've been trying to decide just how I'm gonna go about when he actually has the baby and stuff. I actually haven't written that far...**

**Petrana- Glad you like it! ^.^]]**


	11. Chapter 11

**[[Alrighty guys, I apologize for the wait. I've gotta wrap this up in two chapters. (And possibly an epilogue). I would very much like some feedback regarding what they are going to name him. More on suggesting names at the bottom of the chapter.]]**

* * *

Alfred looked down at Arthur and into his still surprised eyes. The older lowered his head slightly, but not so much that the whipped cream would slide off. The two stood in silence before Alfred heard a sort of restrained noise from the Brit. It confused him for a moment before he realized that Arthur was laughing. Er… maybe not laughing but more like chuckling to himself.

"Thank you, Alfred. I deserved that… Does this mean you forgive me?"

Alfred half-smiled, "I really do want to." He let out a sigh. "Please just, promise me you won't do that again."

"You have my word," Arthur smiled. He wrapped his arms around Alfred, awkwardly because Alfred's stomach was pretty big by now. "It was never my intention to do that to begin with. You're the only one I've ever truly wanted." He paused when he didn't get an answer and looked up to the side at him. Alfred paused and glanced down at the Brit. He was in mid-lick eating the whipped cream off of his head. The American blinked and then proceeded to lick a good bit off the top.

"You're eating the whipped cream off my head?!" Arthur asked in surprise. "Guess you wouldn't want to waste it…"

"Nah, it's not that. It definitely wasn't wasted, but it still tastes good."

Arthur smiled and just returned to their hug. The two only parted when Little Dude gave a good hard kick in Arthur's direction, just forceful enough for him to feel as well.

"Well then… Shall we go home?" He asked after a pause.

"Nah."

"No? Why not?" He asked.

"Matt said he'd take me to TP Francis's house."

"Of course. That."

* * *

"He's gonna be so p*ssed!" Alfred snickered from the passenger's seat in Matthew's car. Arthur was in the back seat and Matthew was driving.

"You're satisfied?" Arthur asked.

"Yea, totally dude!" He glanced out at his masterpiece, Francis's majestic house now beautifully displaying about fifty rolls of unrolled toilet paper, hanging in long sheets.

"I mean if you want to do anything else, now is the time."

"Nah. I think that's good for now." Of course he wanted to do more, but today had been so long. He was exhausted. The nap he'd had earlier hadn't been much help. As soon as they got home, if he avoided falling asleep in the car, he'd probably collapse into bed as soon as he got home.

* * *

That is exactly what happened. The moment Arthur and Alfred walked in the door, without even shedding his jacket or kicking off his shoes, Alfred dragged himself to the bedroom and rather than flopping on his stomach, eased himself down onto his back. After all , things like getting up and down were different now and overall more difficult without hurting his stomach. But as soon as he was comfortable, and Little Dude wasn't kicking he was fast asleep.

Arthur slipped in the bedroom and grabbed some of his pajamas, before slipping out to go change in the bathroom so Alfred could sleep. Upon returning he gently removed Alfred's shoes and then crawled into the bed on the left side, which he usually slept on. Laying on his right side, he carefully took off Alfred's glasses and put them on the nightstand on his side before snuggling up against the younger and putting one arm around him.

* * *

Three weeks after the unfortunate events following Francis's intervention, and two weeks after the last world meeting, things were still going smoothly.

They'd finished decorating the baby's room successfully. Most of the nations had sent them food as well. Even Francis. He hadn't bothered to show up at the last meeting. After they had TP'd his house, it had rained. So he'd spent the first week trying to clean soggy toilet paper off of his house and lawn. He'd sent them a few dinners as an apology but that was all they'd heard of him.

Alfred was getting around a lot slower, having grown even more. Because of his stomach's size at this point in his pregnancy, standing and sitting was becoming more of a task than he'd ever thought it'd be.

Arthur was also getting along. He was tired too from staying up at night with Alfred when he couldn't sleep.

This particular morning they were just sitting and relaxing on the couch, which had most definitely become one of Alfred's favorite places. Lately he'd become even more lazy, just lounging on the couch.

"Hmmm… You know Artie… We haven't really thought up any legit names. We've just been callin' him Little Dude."

"And Little Dear, but yes I suppose we should start thinking about that, shouldn't we? Are there any names you like in particular?"

Alfred shrugged. "I like Alfred," he joked. "Or Alfredo. Or Alfie. Or Al."

"Silly! Those are just variations of your name! And I'm no expert when it comes to cooking but I'm pretty sure Alfredo is a type of pasta or something."

"Oh haha. Yeah," Alfred laughed.

"And what about last names. Will he take my name, Kirkland? Or Jones?"

Alfred frowned. "I actually dunno."

"Usually couples are married I suppose. Or not. Well we're both males… And the woman usually has the baby. In marriage the baby would take the man's name. If we were married though, even though you are the one pregnant, I'd either keep my name and you keep yours, or I'd end up taking your last name."

"Dude, you're confusing me."

"That's alright. I'm beginning to confuse myself… I suppose since we aren't wed, we should give it your last name. Unless you want it to be mine."

"I think it should be mine! And then if we use my last name, you can choose his first name. And we'll need a middle name."

"Right… Well start brainstorming some names. I'll start too."

**[[Urk. Name-descion time. xP Out of the names suggested I like Oliver and Alexander a lot, but mainly cause I'm biased. 2P!England and 2P!Amurica. So if I use one of those it'll be a middle name.**

**I really like the names Ben (Benjamin, Benny), Ron (Ronald, Ronnie), or Charlie. England's naming the baby so that's how I got Ben (Big Ben hahaha xD) and then Ron (*shrug* Harry Potter). Charlie I just thought was cute (and Charlie the UNICORN, duh xD And we all know how England feels about unicorns...).**

**If you don't have any suggestions, please leave your opinions on those names in a review or PM~ If you do have some cute generic male name suggestions, shoot~ I'll be willing to listen!**

**I'm sorry this is so short. xP But I have a LOT coming up.**

**While I'm at it... I might ask. What level of detail do you guys want in the birth scene? o.o**

**REVIEWS:**

**altoghvad: Yes. It does mean that, as you have now read. x3**

**TheHeroLove: Yay! ^.^**

**Guest: Yus. Dr. Dude. I believe my explanation is somewhere in the earlier chapters.~ ^.^ But for your sake, if you want to give him a proper name, it shall be Carlos.]]**


	12. Chapter 12

"ARTIEEE DUUUUUUDE! I'M THIRSTYYYYYY!"

Arthur jumped as he heard Alfred call for him from the bed room. Every. D*nm. Time. He was just so antsy… The Brit rolled his eyes in annoyance. This was the third or fourth time in the past two hours Alfred was thirsty. He grabbed another bottle of water from the fridge and made his way back to the master bedroom. Once in, he handed Alfred the water bottle.

"More water?" Alfred complained.

"Well yes. You won't allow me to go shopping, and even if you did I wouldn't leave you here alone so close to… your due date."

"It's still like a week or two away, give or take a few days."

"While that's all true, you need to remember that you're not just some regular pregnant woman. Even though you were equipped with some of the organs for carrying a baby doesn't particularly mean you were made for doing that because you weren't. It's still pretty unnatural for something like this to occur. So it's fair to say that he'll probably come early. Dr. Dude even said he predicted an early birth himself. That's why you're on bed rest now. Therefore I need to stay close to you in case something happens. If you go into labour I want to be here."

Alfred let out a sigh as Arthur wrapped up his rambling speech on why he needed to be close for the hundredth time. "Alright. I got it. But still…" Alfred uncapped the bottle and drank some of the water.

"Now. Are you good? Do you have everything you need before I return to my book?"

"Yeah. For right now. But I can't guarantee I won't call ya back in here in the next few minutes, dude."

Arthur frowned.

"Hey, it's not like I want to be on bed rest," Alfred said, shrugging in his defense.

"Oh please, Alfred. You know you love it. Getting to just lie around and tell me what to do." Arthur smirked. "Let me know if anything happens," Arthur was beginning to leave. He had grown a bit anxious in the past few days. A bit? No. He was VERY anxious and quite frankly didn't understand how Alfred was not. Dr. Dude had informed him that Alfred was already past the date he'd privately guessed that he would go into labour. He even went as far as to say that he'd be completely shocked if Alfred even reached remotely near the due date.

Was Alfred not worried about this at all? At any time they could be on their way to a hospital where Alfred would have a baby! A BABY! A young living human being! And there was always the chance the baby would perish during the birth, or even Alfred. Even though the American was a nation, and his lifespan was much longer and he could endure much more, there was always the chance that some freak accident would happen and end his existence for some time.

He didn't like to think about it, but since their last visit with Dr. Dude he'd warned them that it would be a risk to Alfred's health. Er… rather he warned Arthur. Alfred had known that from the beginning but had kept it to himself to keep Arthur from "totally freaking out". Knowing that Alfred could even temporarily loose his life if something went wrong scared him. What would he do if that happened? If the child lived and Alfred didn't, there was, of course, the issue of raising the baby on his own. And he wanted his baby to have a second parent, especially in those early years. And on top of that the heartbreak he'd feel… Would he even be able to properly care for the baby? Even if Alfred would eventually come back… It was hard to think about loosing him for any period of time.

And what about the baby? If he died, the two of them would surely be grieving intensely. Wait… why was he thinking these terribly morbid things? Every time Arthur had a moment from tending to Alfred's needs, he seemed to find himself even more anxious by these sorts of thoughts. He needed to stop/

The Brit sat down in an arm chair and picked up one of the books Alfred had gotten for him. He had just started reading it earlier… Maybe he could try and relax a little bit and take his mind off it.

…

Nope wasn't happening. Arthur stood as he heard Alfred yell out again.

"ARTIE DUUUUDE! I'M COLD!" He swore. Every time Alfred called for him he had a mini heart attack and got all nervous and panicky. He'd done so hundreds of times since Alfred had been put on bed rest but any single one of those times could be the young American having contractions or something. And that was even more stressful than with a regular pregnancy because the baby was trapped with no way out. He wasn't getting out the way he got in. That's why it was so crucial they rushed there as soon as the contractions started.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, the older blond stood. He pulled the American flag blanket of Alfred's off the back of the couch.

"Coming!" He dragged himself back to the bedroom. Making his way to the thermostat first he turned on the heat and upped the temperature. He wasn't exactly sure it would do anything helpful though, as it was getting pretty cold lately. About time too. They'd had a fairly warm winter so far.

Arthur walked in the room for only the millionth time and over to the bed, throwing the blanket over him. Turning to leave, he was yanked backwards by Alfred onto the bed.

"Dude, why do you keep going back in the other room if you know you're gonna wind up right back in here?"

"Because most of what you ask me for is already in the other room."

"You wouldn't need to go back and forth as much if you stayed with me. Then I wouldn't be so lonely."

"Is that why you keep calling me back in here?"

"Maaaaybe." Alfred shrugged, now holding Arthur back with his strong arms. The green-eyed Brit chuckled.

"Alright then, let me grab my book and I'll come join you." And that's what he did. He retrieved his book and then settled down next to Alfred, propping himself up on some pillows. For the first time in a while he felt a little more relaxed. Alfred was snuggled up to his side, watching the super hero movie he'd ordered. What was it called? Superbman? Or something? Or maybe… Superman! That was it.

Before the movie's end though, despite Alfred's complete absorption with the plot and being in the middle of one of those epic fight scenes, he fell asleep, lying against Arthur's shoulder. So he wouldn't miss any of what was probably one of his favorite parts, knowing him, he put the movie on pause. Arthur brushed a piece of hair out of Alfred's face and then dove back into his own adventure, a wonderful Sherlock Holmes based modern mystery.

* * *

"All right Alfred, I've devised a list. A very short list but a list nonetheless, of names I like."

"Finally dude! Took you long enough!" The blue-eyed American squirmed into a sitting position.

"Well I was thinking… For a first name I was thinking Benjamin, or Ben for short. I liked the name Aiden too. Or James. Or Thomas. I also really like Charlie. What do you think? Do any of those names appeal to you?"

"Well I'm not really feelin' Ben… I mean I know that's the name of Big Ben but for the reason that you refer to your-"

Arthur sighed. "Alright then. You need not finish that statement. I see what you mean. So not Ben. What about the others then? Is there one you like in particular?"

"I like Charlie," Alfred shrugged.

"Is it your favorite out of those? Because this is going to be our baby's name."

"Yeah. I like Charlie the best. I like Aiden too. Maybe we can use that for a middle name."

"A middle name? Yes we could. I thought up two more middle names we could use as well. I like Oliver or Alexander."

"Hmmm… Well they're all three good." He shrugged. "Charlie Aiden Jones… Charlie Oliver Jones… or Charlie Alexander Jones…"

"Well we don't have to decide exactly now. If you want we could wait until we saw him for the first time. Maybe that will be a deciding factor in which one we choose…"

"Maybe so."

* * *

Arthur sat on the couch. Alfred was holding up pretty well. He was still getting kicked a good bit so nothing seemed to be wrong. He still had an enormous appetite. Maybe he was being to paranoid about this. It was a while after Dr. Dude thought Alfred would give birth at this point and he was nearing the due date. Just one week and a few or two left. If he managed to keep him in that much longer, he'd be late, and they'd have to go in anyway to make him give birth. Arthur heard a knock and then stood up to get the door. Who could it be?

Upon opening the door he saw Matthew.

"Hello Matthew, what brings you here?"

"I was coming to see how Alfred was doing. You guys haven't uh- called or anything and I think it's pretty near his due date isn't it?"

"Yes it is. He hasn't actually been showing any signs of going into labour anytime soon. Must be the bed rest or something. Care to come in?"

"Oh hey Mattie!" Alfred said from behind Arthur, going a wave with one hand, his other hand on his stomach.

Arthur jumped and turned around, shooting Alfred a glare. "You are supposed to be in bed!"

"Yeah I know but nothing much is going on in there. Plus I wanted to make sure Francis wasn't here again."

"Oh I am~" Francis said, walking up behind Matthew, arms crossed.

Alfred glared at the frenchman, resisting the urge to just sock him as hard as he could in the face.

"Francis! I told you you couldn't come to see them with me!"

"Did you expect me to stay in ze car? I am curious as well. I'm not 'ere to get you drunk, Angelterre, don't worry."

"Ah, I'm so sorry. He needed a ride home and caught me while I was on my way over here." Matthew frowned at Francis who was leaning against the door.

"Well Matthew you can come in but Francis, you are no longer welcome in this house. You've caused too much trouble."

"You're both still mad at moi? Wasn't making my gorgeous 'ome ugly good enough revenge for you?"

"No it wasn't. What you did was not cool!" Alfred muttered, stepping forward, only to be stopped by Arthur's arm. It was sort of unlike him to show that much anger- so much so that he was trying to get in a position to forcefully remove Francis. He was still pretty ticked and the intense emotional roller coasters he'd been on since he was pregnant didn't help.

"Here… um Francis, you should go back to the car. Look. I'll leave too. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Matthew tried tugging Francis away.

"That's ok Matt. You're fine it's just that-"

"Alfred. Go back to bed now before you do something stupid." Arthur watched him for a moment as he took a step back and began hobbling back to their room.

"Maybe call us or come by another time," Arthur said as Matthew was putting more effort to drag Francis away. He waved to the Canadian who gave a nod, shutting the door.

"SHIIII-OWWW!" Arthur spun around hearing Alfred.

"Alfred?! Are you alright?!" He asked, hurrying to the bedroom where Alfred was leaned up against the wall, holding his stomach. "Alfred! Tell me! Is the baby coming?!"

"I-I… don't know… It felt like that thing… false labor or something'…" He muttered after a minute.

"Alfred! It's probably not false this time! You're probably going into actual labor!"

"Really? How do you know?"

"I know because… because you're very close to your due date now and your doctor said he'd come early! Just… we don't have any time to debate this! We're getting in the car right now!"

**[[I didn't wanna put the birth in this chapter... sorry. Erm... As for the names. It's between Charlie Oliver Jones, Charlie Alexander Jones, and Charlie Aiden Jones. I think all of them sound nice, though the first is admittedly my fave. Just tell me what you guys want. Majority rules.**

** S~**

**altoghvad- Thank you for your reviewing ^.^ I've noticed you come back and review every so often. Thanks a bunch for your support~**

**TheHeroLove- You too~ Same as above ^.^ I thank you for your support as well.**

**WHA MAN- I didn't wind up using that suggestion as a final choice, but I threw it in there as a suggestion! Thanks a ton for your feedback! I appreciated it! Thank you as well~**

**Guest- Say what you want, anon, but I have my reasons for making it happen the way it did. I don't appreciate your unhelpful, bitter review as you don't need to waste your time reading or writing a review if you don't like it, but I do appreciate that you took time to read my story. It wasn't a pleasant surprise waking up to, I can tell you that... But I try to please you guys. I'm sorry if you were disappointed.**

**And thank you to all the other people who have reviewed in the past. If you want me to, let me know, and I'll try to squeeze another three chapters or so out of the story rather than the original one.]]**


	13. Chapter 13

**[[*sigh* I give in to you guys way too easily. I fully intended this to be the last chapter, but I can't say that having two more wouldn't be fun to write with little Charlie around. So I will have a total of 15 chapters, and then one sort of side chapter with a few things I skipped over, as suggested. Like how Alfred and Arthur celebrated the holidays and New Years while Alfie was preggers.**

**I do hope this birth scene coming up isn't too bad. Also, lemme just state that I dunno squat about c-sections, birth in general, or even just pregnancy so yeah… I let wikipedia be my guide. That's my citation/disclaimer/whatever.**

**Also, I usually don't ask for reviews, but I would really really like to get a good bit for this chapter, just because it's like the main event of the story and I actually really like this chapter in comparison to the last few. I've definitely put the most effort into this one with all that researching junk.]]**

* * *

"Tch! Ow! Dude! C-can't you drive any faster?!" Alfred asked.

"I'm already going the bloody speed limit! I'm not going to go over it and risk all three of us. What did Dr. Dude say when you called him?"

Alfred was silent for a moment as another contraction died down. "Uh… he said that he was ready and he'd take me while you signed in."

"Do I get to be with you during the delivery?" Arthur asked, anxiously.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. He said you'd be able to stay next to me. But he said no one else could come in so Matthew… and that… Francis have to wait." Both Matthew and Francis had still been outside, Matthew coaxing Francis to the car, when Arthur had walked out, helping Alfred and announced it. So Matthew, being Alfred's brother and all, decided to accompany them, and Francis, whether he wanted to or not, had to go too because Matt was his ride for right now. (Why he never uses his own car is beyond me.)

"Who would've guessed Francis's mere presence would send you into labor," Arthur muttered nervously. Alfred shot him a glance and then sighed, watching out the window as they pulled up. "Go ahead and head in. I'll be along in a moment after I park," Arthur said.

"'Kay dude. Love you!" Alfred told him, as he opened the door. He was beginning to look nervous. If he had really been nervous before now he'd done a good job of hiding it.

"I'll be right there, you know."

"I know, just wanted to tell you."

"Well I love you too, my Alfie. Now get in there before you have another contraction! You should still have a little bit before the next one."

Alfred nodded and turned to walk in, hand on his stomach.

Arthur was paused, making sure he made it in the hospital alright. He was sort of relieved to see that Alfred was immediately greeted Dr. Dude, who he'd come to trust while Alfred was pregnant.

* * *

It might have just been that Arthur was nervous, but finding a parking space took the longest time, and then finding his way to the correct reception desk was even more confusing. Had Francis and Matthew not been there to help him focus and get around he would've wound up lost in some random treatment center rather than a maternity ward. And even though he was still pretty upset with Francis, he admitted to himself that he was glad to have some assistance. Otherwise he'd probably have a panic attack.

So after he completed the forms and such that were required of him, Matthew and Francis went to lounge in the waiting room while a nurse led him to the operating room Alfred was in.

Upon arriving Arthur noticed that Alfred was all changed into a hospital gown and lying on a bed. A blue paper-like cover was over a majority of his body with the exception of his lower abdomen and his upper chest to the top of his head. Thank goodness he hadn't come into some bloody scene. The Brit might've just passed out. Arthur was given a seat next to him.

"You haven't started yet?" The englishman asked.

"No they were…. waiting for you to get… here," his voice was sort of quiet and slower, if that makes since. They probably had given him something to keep him calm.

"We like to make sure the patients are comfortable and the best way to do that is to have there partner with them," Dr. Dude explained. Arthur frowned for a moment. He was having a difficult enough time containing himself. How was he going to help Alfred keep calm? The Brit was so nervous. But he kept himself together and took in a shaky breath, looking back to Alfred who was trying to see over the blue sheets.

"So they've already given you medicine and everything? You're going to be conscious?"

"Yeah… They said I wouldn't feel… anything." Alfred rested his head back as Dr. Dude pushed him down.

"We haven't started just yet," Dr. Dude informed him. "We're still making sure we aren't going to accidentally slice any important veins and whatnot. Just keep remaining still." Really Alfred couldn't feel his legs or his lower half at all so he had no clue whether he was keeping completely still or not.

Some doctors and nurses were shuffling about. There were a few machines that would beep every so often and startle Arthur. Alfred glanced at him, noticing how worked up he was about all of this. The older really did look like he was about to faint even though they had yet to start. Alfred gave a reassuring smile and Arthur tried smiling back. He leaned forward so he could rest his head level with Alfred's and avoid seeing any blood. He wasn't usually queasy but with everything so hectic and considering the circumstances he wasn't sure if he saw Alfred's blood that he'd be able to keep from fainting.

"Alright, we're going to start now. It shouldn't take us long. Mr. Kirkland, if he looks like he's about to doze off, don't let him and let us know. The machines may not pick it up as quickly."

Arthur gave a nervous nod and then watched Alfred again.

"You may feel something brush against your stomach, but don't worry," Dr. Dude now said, addressing Alfred, who nodded. The american's expression barely changed as one of the surgeons began making the first incision. He blinked a few times quickly but that was the extent of his response.

From then on there was mostly silence from the couple. Surgeons and nurses spoke back and forth as they worked and assisted each other.

Arthur didn't dare take his focus off Alfred even though Alfred seemed to be focusing on everywhere but him. Every so often Alfred's blue eyes would wander and fall on Arthur, and the Brit's green eyes would meet his and he'd smile slightly, trying to help the older blond.

"Almost there…" Dr. Dude said after what seemed like it could have been forever. And not five minutes later a shrill cry filled the air. Arthur lifted his head from the table Alfred was on and looked over, trying to see over the sheets suspended in front of them, blocking most their view. Alfred tried looking too, craning his neck forward.

"Now there is a bit of blood and… other things… But just a quick glance before we start cleaning things up and sewing your tummy back…" Dr. Dude lowered the cover to reveal a pink, blood-covered infant, who was wailing at a high pitch, eyes squeezed shut, little arms waving and flailing slightly.

Both Alfred and Arthur lovingly watched their newborn Charlie.

Even though, seeing some of the blood and gore from the c-section on Alfred made Arthur sway slightly as if he was going to pass out, Charlie was enough of a distraction to keep him from doing that.

Even when they had to move him to get cleaned up, Arthur continued to watch, unable to take his eyes off the infant. Some doctors were moving around and getting other important things done, like taking care of the umbilical cord (since Arthur probably couldn't do it).

"When can we hold 'im?" Alfred asked, still trying to see, but unable too as the cover was raised back while they worked on him. A nurse came and made him lie back down.

"We're gonna get you patched up, and your baby boy cleaned up, check his weight, size, etc. And then we'll let you two hold him."

Minutes flew by as Arthur and Alfred waited. And eventually the time came. They finished getting Alfred closed up and then presented him with Charlie wrapped loosely in a baby blue blanket. He was still a little red in the face, and his eyes had yet to open. There was little hair on his head yet, but there was some. it was hard to tell though because it was very light in color.

Alfred took hold of Charlie carefully, a nurse making sure he had a good grip. He was pretty light in weight, which wasn't the best thing, but he still looked pretty healthy. Alfred looked like he could tear up, just holding his baby in his arms for the first time. Arthur, on the other hand, was tearing up. He tried blinking the tears away, but he was a bit overwhelmed with emotion.

Charlie's crying slowly reduced to a whimper and he made babyish cooing/grunting noises every half minute or so.

"Hey Little Dude," Alfred said with a smile. Charlie went completely silent for a minute, and his little blue eyes peaked open. Charlie's eyes seemed to go a bit wide, seeing his parents for the first time. He just sort of sniffled and stared at Alfred with a sort of pout on his face.

"'Ello there baby Charlie," England said softly, gently caressing his small fist. Charlie blinked and looked at Arthur now, his fingers moving slightly to grip Arthur's finger. The newborn didn't let go, and he had quite a grip around the British man's one pointer finger. That of course was to be expected having inherited Alfred's strength. Charlie then looked back at Alfred, eyes searching him.

"He seems to be looking for a way to feed," Dr. Dude suggested, joking around. Now whether or not this was going through Charlie's mind or not, isn't known. He was probably just looking them up and down from newborn curiosity.

"Awh shi-oot," Alfred said. "How am I supposed to feed him?" It had never occurred to him.

"You can't. You don't have the chest for it. So we'll have to take care of that with some of the formulas we have here."

"Oh… Ok…"

"Can… Can I hold him?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yeah, of course." Arthur gently reached around Charlie. He took him from Alfred but with a careful and steady grip, making sure to support the baby's neck. At first Charlie's pout seemed to grow a little and he looked like he was about to start crying again, but he didn't. Arthur cradled him lovingly and rocked back and forth to soothe him.

A few more minutes passed before one of the nurses had to check a few things and took Charlie back. Dr. Dude then stepped forward.

"Alright Alfred, from here we're going to get you transported to a room. Then you'll have to stay over night here for a few days so you can recover a little bit. It'll be a little longer than the regular two or so days, but we need to keep a close eye on your baby for a while and monitor your health. While your here we suggest you rest up. You're going to need it, and during this time we'll educate you on some things you'll need to know for when you go home."

Alfred just nodded.

"If you're feeling up to guests too, just let us know and we'll allow people to visit you."

"Arthur can stay with me the whole time, right?"

"Well, like I said, you'll need a lot of rest. But he can stay for a while if you two want."

* * *

Charlie Oliver Jones. The name was now officially on his birth certificate. The couple had decided after they were able to be with him again. And having filled out necessary information, everything was now carefully printed on the birth certificate. They'd be able to return home soon too. Just one more night for Alfred. Currently little Charlie was asleep against Alfred's chest and Arthur was right beside them, reading while Alfred just rested and watched protectively over Charlie.

"You've got a guest," Dr. Dude said, peaking his head in. Behind him Matthew walked in.

"Oh hello Matthew. Charlie's asleep right now. But he should be awake soon," Arthur said.

"Oh. Ok. Well I brought the bag you asked for with Alfred's clothes and stuff."

"Thank you very much. Have a seat."

"He's so cute!" Matthew exclaimed quietly taking a seat and setting down the bag. He glanced at Alfred. "And how are you healing, eh?"

"I'm healing ok," Alfred said, still in a reclined, comfy looking position. He glanced down at Charlie as he let out a sigh-like breath in his sleep. His little pink tongue was poking out of his mouth. "I'm still on some painkillers though. Makes me drowsy…"

"Hmmm… Well I hope you get good sleep tonight, because from what I've heard new borns don't sleep through the whole night."

"Yeah. Dr. Dude said something like every two hours." Alfred lifted his head up slightly as Charlie's bottom lip started quivering and he let out a hiccup-sounding whimper which turned into a soft cry.

"Looks like someone's awake. Just in time to feed him too," Arthur said. He stood and then walked over to a counter, selecting a bottle he had ready from about twenty minutes before. He handed Alfred the bottle who held it up to Charlie, seeing if he'd take it. His watering eyes opened up a little and he began sucking on the bottle, still sort of crying. Then his eyes cut over to Matthew and he just sort of stare.

He'd seen him before but it was probably just like meeting another new person. Charlie had only shown signs of recognizing Arthur and Alfred, and some of Dr. Dude too because he was around so much.

"Hello Charlie, I've met you before," Matthew said quietly, waving slightly.

Charlie just stared at him in return with his wide blue eyes as he drank from the bottle. He stopped for a moment and then just sort of looked around at everything else in the room.

"Matthew would you like to feed him?"

"Ah-Are you sure? That would be ok?"

"Yes, of course. You've already held him once so feeding him shouldn't be to hard. I'm an expert at it by now."

"Well if you say it's alright then I'd like to."

Arthur picked Charlie up and then handed him over gently to Matthew who smiled slightly at Charlie. The baby just waved his arms around stiffly, wanting more bottle.

Arthur handed the bottle to Matthew who put it to Charlie's mouth. Occasionally he'd coo or something but other than that he was silent while he drank.

* * *

**[[His birthday~ I would make it today, the 16th of January on which I'm uploading but I wrote it yesterday and my Grandfather died a few hours ago so I'd rather Charlie's birthday not be on the same day... So wittle Charwie's b-day is the 15th of January!**

**I apologize to those who wanted Alexander or Aiden as the middle name. It was really close. At first Oliver was winning but then it tied with Aiden and then I asked several people from my family and friends to help me decide. Ultimately Oliver won but it was tied with Aiden for the longest time and Alexander was just one short the whole time with tying as well.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S.**

**TheHeroLove- What time is it? Baby time! Again I'm sorry I didn't wind up using Alexander in his official name but I still put it in the story if that makes things better. I really didn't wanna disappoint anyone with the name... *eek* And you really have been a great reviewer. I really hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Guest- Oliver it is~ With several additional votes from my RL Hetalia friends.**

**BrunetteMI- I'm super glad you like it~ That is actually a really big compliment for me because you like the story despite the pairing which you don't particularly ship.**

**altoghvad- You've been a great reviewer too! And like I've said previously I really did want to please everyone but using all the names would be kinda ridiculous. You are welcome to call me your friend of course! And I decided I'd add a few more chapters but they might be slow. x3]]**


	14. Chapter 14

Alfred was completely passed out in bed. He had been so tuckered out from waking up every couple of hours and caring for Charlie. Of course Arthur helped, but as they had observed, Charlie preferred that Alfred come and tend to him in the night. He was usually pretty quiet if Alfred brought him a bottle but if Arthur did, he'd need to do some coaxing to even get him to stop crying. Therefore a majority of the nighttime, Alfred was helping with Charlie.

Arthur was sitting on the floor next to a white and blue stripped blanket, where Charlie lay. Charlie's appearance had developed some since they left the hospital, but he was still small, and his weight lingered just above his birthweight. The baby was cooing and blowing spit bubbles as he waved his little arms around, trying to hit the little mobile-like set up hanging above him. Occasionally Arthur would brush some of Charlie's wispy, light blond hair to the side, or hold out his hand for Charlie to grab.

The blue-eyed infant stared wide-eyed at Arthur's hand, before reaching out to swipe at it. Eventually he grabbed it and brought it to his mouth. He didn't have any teeth so really all he did was gum Arthur's hand until he gently removed it from Charlie's grip to wipe off the slobber. The Englishman looked up as he heard a tired yawn to see Alfred approaching them from the bedroom.

"Mornin'!"

"Good morning, Alfred!"

"Has he eaten yet?"

"Yes. He's had quite an appetite. It's actually… almost worrisome. He eats so much but he doesn't appear to be gaining much weight if any at all."

"Well Dr. Dude said as long as we kept feeding him a full diet and he didn't loose any weight we'd be fine."

"He also said that if this continues for too long we may have a serious issue."

"Well let's just hope it's not the case!" There was a pause as Alfred retrieved himself a bowl for cereal.

"You're too calm about this."

"And you're too paranoid!" Alfred poured the cereal. "Really dude, he probably just needs a lotta food and has a fast metabolism like me!"

"Yes but… Overeating isn't something that you're born with. That's a habit you developed. The metabolism thing could be spot on though," Arthur sighed, watching Charlie trying to lift his head. He wasn't being very successful, but that was ok because it was still a bit early for him to do that anyway. At least he was trying.

"How long has he been awake?"

"An hour or two. I just laid him down here not ten minutes ago though. Before that I was feeding, burping, and rocking him in his room."

"That's nice, thanks dude." Alfred shuffled to the couch and draped the arm with the bowl of cereal over the back of it so he could watch and eat.

After a minute Charlie began rocking himself sort of and he reached as far as his little arms could and grabbed his feet, trying to bring them to his mouth, as he had with Arthur's hand to "chew" on them.

"You sure you fed him? He looks pretty hungry. I mean dude. He's trying to eat his toes."

Arthur chuckled, "Alfred he's just experimenting and discovering new things. Everything's still very new to him."

"Yeah I know… Hey you know what would be funny?"

"What?"

"If we just sort of watched him and tried narrating what we think he's thinking," Alfred grinned, setting his bowl on the coffee table and going to join his baby and Arthur on the floor.

"Oh Alfred, we are not…" Arthur snickered again.

Alfred made his voice kinda more high pitched and childish, "Ooh, my toes are so yummy!"

Charlie looked up at Alfred and just blinked at him as if to ask why his voice suddenly sounded so different. He looked pretty confused.

Both the American and Brit snickered.

"I think he's onto me," Alfred laughed.

"I'm so glad you're having fun with this," Arthur sighed, still sort of giggling as well.

Charlie looked back and forth between his parents before a wide, open, toothless smile appeared on his face. He waved his arms and kicked excitedly, letting out a sort of babyish screech. He just saw that both of his parents were wearing smiles so he tried to copy them and laugh too. Of course he really didn't know why, he just did it.

"He's so excited, look at 'im!" Alfred smiled.

"Such a precious face."

"Ooh! Keep him smiling for a moment! I wanna take a picture to show the others!" Alfred said, hopping up. He had to pause after doing so though. It was probably a bad idea considering he was still sort of recovering, but it wasn't painful as much as it was just discomfort. He walked it off and went to fetch a camera.

When he got back he was greeted with the pleased squeals and chortles from Charlie. Arthur clapped his hands together a little. Charlie tried copying him. Slapping his outstretched palms together in an attempt to make the same noise that Arthur did when he clapped. Of course, swinging his arms wildly, got him pretty much no where. He missed most of the time.

Alfred took a few pictures of their little one and then rejoined Arthur.

By noon Charlie had already consumed two bottles, and fallen back asleep. Now he was in Alfred's arms, wrapped in his blue-striped blanket. Alfred was rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, almost feeling sleepy himself. When he made sure Charlie was sound asleep, he pulled his finger from his grip, and slowly stood. He carried him carefully to his crib and laid him down. Next to him he put the stuffed whale, bunny, and unicorn next to him. Obviously Arthur had gotten him the bunny and unicorn. The bunny was a light pea color, with velvet fur. The unicorn was just white and pink with ultra soft fur.

The whale was a gift from Alfred. It had a light blue colored soft, fluffy texture on the top, and a more fabric like one on the underbelly.

Alfred walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked just a bit.

"You ready to go?" Arthur asked in a hushed tone of voice.

"Yep. You got everything set out for Matt in case he wakes up?"

"Affirmative. I've set out-" Arthur was cut off as he heard Matthew ring the doorbell. "That's Matthew." Arthur hurried to open the door.

"Matt! Hey dude!" Alfred waved as Arthur greeted and let him in.

"Hello Al," Matt said with a smile.

"Thanks for watching him!"

"It's no problem really," the Canadian said softly.

"Charlie literally just fell asleep, so there's a chance we'll be back before he wakes up. If he follows his normal sleeping patterns he'll nap for about three, so we should be back approximately half an hour before he wakes. In the event that he's having one of those days, all of the contact information is on the counter along with four ready bottles, instructions on how to make more, and a pacifier," The Brit explained.

"Four bottles? That's a lot… You really think I could need to make more?"

"He is small but he eats tremendous amounts. If he winds up wanting more, you'll know because he'll try to keep drinking an empty one. We're trying to get his weight up a little bit since he's still very light at this point."

"Ok."

"If you get hungry, the fridge is stocked, so… yeah just sorta hang around until he wakes up," Alfred added.

"Call us if something goes wrong or he starts crying and won't stop." Arthur was already headed out the door.

"Later dude!" Alfred waved, shutting the door gently.

About two hours and thirty minutes later they returned. Matthew was on the couch feeding Charlie, who had apparently woken up. He seemed to be just starting the third bottle. While drinking the bottle Charlie was just staring at Matthew like he didn't know what. Of course he was more familiar with Matthew than anyone else other than Alfred and Arthur, but his gaze was still unwavering. That is, until he heard Alfred's voice.

"Oh hey dude! How'd it go?" Alfred asked, walking in.

"He was fine," Matthew said. "I went to check on him about twenty minutes ago. He was awake, just not crying. He saw me though and started crying until I started feeding him."

"He didn't sleep very long…" Arthur sighed. "Oh well, maybe that means he'll sleep longer tonight." I suppose I'll take over from here. Thank you so much Matthew."

"My pleasure. I don't really have much else to do anyways…"

* * *

**[[Just some fluffy stuff for your guys in this chapter. Day in the life sorta thing**. **I'm not gonna do the review thing this time but depending on if I get any for this one I'll do them next chapter. For most of these little afterwards I won't keep with the same sort of routine I had with the main story. Plus I'm super tired.]]**


	15. Chapter 15

**I said this would be the last chapter. Well... I lied... Kinda. There's been a change of plans.**

**Anyway this is just a year or two later... (After the Main Events)**

* * *

"Yes Al- NO! NO! Charlie that is a knife, put that down!" Arthur exclaimed, rushing to take the plastic butter knife from Charlie who was sitting on the kitchen counter. He plucked it from the child's hands and moved it away from him.

"Daaad! No!" Charlie whined, reaching for the knife.

"And how on earth did you manage to climb onto the counter? Hold on, Alfred." He set the phone down and picked Charlie up off of the counter. He set him down on the floor. Charlie stood there for a moment but then just sat down right in the middle of the floor with a pout on his face. "Oh come now Charlie, I don't want you to be hurt."

"But Dad! It's not a weal knife!" Charlie whined. He sounded just like Alfred had as a child, only he pronounced some words with a more obvious British accent than other American sounding words. He'd picked up some of his vocabulary from Arthur and some from Alfred so he didn't exactly have one constant accent.

"You could still poke your eye out, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No," Charlie squeaked out quickly, shaking his head. Still though, he reached for the knife. Arthur held it out of reach and pressed the phone to his ear again.

"Alfred, when do you think you'll be home? I have my work to get to."

"Soon," the American said through the phone. "I had to try a different hardware store. The first one didn't have the size board I needed. I'm getting new paint too."

"Right, well be quick about it," Arthur said. When trying to put together a new bed for Charlie, Alfred had accidentally snapped one of the side boards in two, trying to get it to fit between the headboard and footboard.

"Gotcha!" Alfred said. "Oh and when I get back, remind me to tell you something!"

"I will. Good-bye now. Be safe," and with that he hung up the phone to let Alfred do his thing. Now, Arthur could focus on Charlie. He turned around and- "Goodness! Charlie! What did I just say?" He asked, bewildered that the toddler had even gotten hold of another plastic knife. Charlie put on an innocent look and dropped it.

"Sowwy," he said, lowering his head, letting it fall forward but still peeking up at his dad.

Arthur sighed and just picked him up. He pet his back and then walked into the living room. "I suppose you're bored. Would you like to color?" At the mention of coloring, Charlie perked up slightly, only to shake his head, no, very quickly.

"Why not? You love coloring," Arthur said, as he headed down the hall to Charlie's room.

"NO!" Charlie squealed, as Arthur turned into little Charlie's room. Arthur almost instantly narrowed his eyes, taking in the sight. It seemed Charlie had colored the walls. Instead of becoming angry, he simply sighed and went to call Alfred again to grab more paint.

* * *

"I don't want you to draw on the walls again, Charlie. Do you understand?" Charlie nodded, his light blonde hair hanging in his face and he averted his stare to the ground. "You need a haircut," Arthur sighed, brushing his hair out of the way. He sat Charlie on the couch and began channel surfing. He usually didn't stay home with Charlie alone, so he didn't know what channel Alfred usually put on for him to watch. He hoped whatever it was, was at least educational.

See, Arthur's work schedule kept him pretty busy, so his alone times with just Charlie and him were pretty rare up until recently. Usually whenever Arthur was home Alfred would be there as well, or even Tony (though he didn't let the little alien anywhere near Charlie). More often than not, because Alfred's job allowed him more leeway where he could be home a majority of the time, the American stayed with their child at home. When Alfred couldn't, Matthew would be able to come over and watch Charlie. However, Matthew was getting a bit harder to contact, and when they did catch him, he happened to be already busy with other plans. That's why Arthur was home now.

* * *

Alfred kicked open the door soon, with a long wooden board tucked under one arm and two gallons of paint in the other hand. Arthur jumped and looked up as his lover burst through the door. It had startled him so. He hadn't even heard the car pull up, he was just so enthralled by this children's show. Charlie seemed to like it too. It was about these happy little ponies being friends. Charlie had made him stop on the channel so he could watch his favorite 'wainbow' flying pony.

"Wow you looked pretty into that show," Alfred chuckled.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't I get a hello?"

"Hi," Alfred snickered.

"Charlie," the Englishman whispered, gently touching the toddler's shoulder. He was very lost in the television. "Look," he pointed. Charlie looked up at Alfred.

"Mama!" Charlie exclaimed clapping. He tried sliding off the couch to stumble on his clumsy little legs over to Alfred, but Arthur picked him up to avoid any injury the board might cause. Charlie had started calling Alfred his mom when he heard Arthur joke about it to the American. Therefore, to Charlie, Alfred was either 'Mum' or 'Mama'. Arthur was 'Dad' or 'Dada'.

"Hey, Charlie, dude! Having fun?" Alfred leaned the board against the wall and set the paint down. He gave both Charlie and Arthur a quick kiss on the head before picking the board back up. "I'm gonna go fix this really quickly, while your here. That way you can see it. I'll start painting after you leave."

Alfred carried the board, maneuvering it into the hall, and then into Charlie's room where he sat and began trying to fit it into place.

"Alfred you had something to tell me?" Arthur said after a minute. He had followed a safe distance behind the board, carrying Charlie.

"Oh yeah!" Alfred exclaimed, pounding the board into place quickly. "Charlie's gonna have a new playmate soon."

There was a pause while Alfred was adjusting the board. Arthur just stared at him. "You…" He hesitated. "You're not pregnant again… Are you?" He asked.

"Hahahaha! No! Dude, I don't think I could even if we tried right now."

"Then what?"

* * *

**Oh lookit that! Another little one on the way perhaps? ... Yes. I think so. This will be the sequel, but I will continue to post the sequel with this story. I'm thinking this sequel will be with Matthew... but I'm not sure who the dad is yet. **

**I know there are a lot of PruCan fans out there but for the life of me, I can't do Prussia. So I was thinking maybe France? Since he played a kinda big role in this one? What do you guys think? Review and lemme know! **

**And this one won't be like TE at all. It'll be completely new. Meh. Maybe not completely, but it's definitely different. I'm also thinking about getting back on a regular updating schedule, about once or twice a week when summer comes. ^.^**


End file.
